Trail of Paws
by skylark50
Summary: When Kai and Tala plus Tari come in contact with a mysterious girl what's gonna happen? TalaxOC, KaixOc
1. Where it all starts

I have permission by SmiffyizdaBest to use her character Tari for this story. This is my first story in a long series. Smiffy has part two. i have part 3 and she has part 4. Enjoy. BE NICE! FIRST STORY PEOPLE!

* * *

The sun's rays slowly penetrated through the curtain and silently passed over the face of a sleeping two toned brunette. Well more like a ticking time bomb. _*splash*_ "TYSON GRANGER!" _*crash*_ A two toned gray haired teen smirked from his spot at the kitchen table. "Don't you think that was a little harsh Kai?" a black haired teen asked his captain. "No. Why do you ask Ray?" Kai asked. "O no reason really. It's just that you're smirking like a madman." Ray replied. "No I'm not." Kai replied.

A blue haired boy tumbled down the stairs and scrambled into the kitchen to hide under the table. "Shush. I'm not here." The boy whispered. Then they heard a very mad teenager walk in. "Good morning Tari." Ray said nervously. "Ditto to you to Raymond. Now please tell me where the blue haired freak is hiding." Tari snarled, cracking her knuckles. "Isn't that a little dark for you Tar?" Kai asked. "Not if I'm related to you onii-san." Tari replied. At that both boys pointed under the table. "Traitors!" Tyson hissed. "Thank you. Tyson. Come out and play." Tari said in a sweet innocent voice.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Tyson asked, pointing to the bump on his head he had received when Tari had thrown a heavy book at his head. "Why would I do that to the world champion?" Tari replied, a fake shocked expression covering her face. Tyson crawled out from his safe hiding spot and was tackled to the ground by a sopping wet tigress. "What? You said you wouldn't hurt me." Tyson gasped as the air was knocked out of him. "I said that? O well, easy come, easy go!' Tari smirked. "Okay Tari leave him alone." Kai said.

Tari snorted and got up off the cowering blader. She disappeared upstairs again and came back down a short while later in some dry clothes and her hair tied up in a pony tail. "Kai I'm packed. Are you done packing?" Tari asked "Yeah we all are. We leave as soon as Hilary and Kenny get back." Kai said. "I can't believe we are all going to your house for a three week vacation." Tyson said from his spot on the floor. "This means we have to wake up Max and you have to get dressed." Kai said. "O alright. We'll be back down in a minute." Tyson said and disappeared. "Are you sure you want to take Tyson with us?" Ray joked. "Not really but we have to." Kai said.

Ray and Tari groaned. The trio set about the morning routine and it was soon time for them to leave, as Hilary and Kenny arrived a short time after the whole Tyson kill plot. Tyson's grandfather drove them to the airport. As they go to their seats in the plane they each went into their own little world. Kai and Max were eating a stash of candy that Tari gave them to shut up. Tyson and Hilary were tired and gagged as they kept on arguing too much. Ray was sketching, while Kenny was typing on his laptop. Tari had her mp3 on and had the volume on at full blast, just ignoring all of them. She soon fell asleep and night closed in on them. She dreamed of many things but the dream that stuck out was a nightmare.

_Nightmare:_

_Tari was on the outskirts of the town she lived in and stood at a great boulder that was slick with snow. No sound was heard except for the soft breathing that was from Tari. She walked around the boulder a few times, not finding anything that told her what she was doing here. Suddenly, she heard gunshots and hard breathing. In a mad scramble of claws and fur, a golden wolf careened into her chest. Blood poured from the wolf's face and body where Tari could see bullet wounds. "Help me!" the wolf coughed and she collapsed on her side. "What? You can talk?" Tari asked. "I'm in blood rage. See my eyes. Please help me. They think I'm a monster." The wolf whimpered. "What are you?" Tari asked. The wolf breathed heavily and then mumbled. "I'm human. I just don't think myself human. So that's why when I dream I am wolf. Just like you are a tigress." The wolf replied. Tari's eyes were about the size of dinner plates. "What do you want me to do?" Tari whispered. "Find me. I'm what Boris is trying to find." The wolf gasped as pain rocked her body. Tari laid a gentle hand between the wolf's eyes. _

_The wolf struggled wildly with two emotions, the one to kill and the one to accept. She wanted badly to bite the hand that was calming her down, the animal inside of her ripping at her control. "Please go and when you find me let Spiked Tiger help you. Good hunting." The wolf growled as she dragged herself up and started running again, this time through the open snow field. Tari hid in the trees and tried to keep up with the injured wolf until she heard a crack like a whip. The wolf was thrown backwards with a howl and she laid there in the snow, blood pouring from her chest. Tari gasped in shock as the blood red eyes closed and the wolf's breathing stopped. A man stepped up to the cooling wolf and reached out for a thing that hung from its neck. "NO! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tari screamed. _

_The man spun around with amazing speed and aimed right at Tari. "Boris." Tari whispered in shock as Boris pulled the trigger... _


	2. Helper in the Night

I have permission by SmiffyizdaBest to use her character Tari for this story. This is my first story in a long series. Smiffy has part two. i have part 3 and she has part 4. Enjoy. BE NICE! FIRST STORY PEOPLE!

* * *

Tari was shaken awake by her brother, who had a concerned look in his violet eyes. "Tari wake up." Kai said. Tari jumped up; sweat beading down her forehead and breathing hard. "Where are we?" Tari gasped. "We are about to land. Are you alright?" You don't look so good." Kai asked, putting a hand to her forehead. Tari shoved his hand away and nodded, her breathing slowing down. "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." Tari said. The pilot's voice came on, telling them to take their seats as they were about to land. Kai gave her a look that said_ 'You're not off the hook just yet sis." _Tari smirked and stuck out her toung.

The plane landed with some not to gentle rocking. "Kai next time I just want to walk." Ray mumbled as he felt a migraine coming on when all the other passengers were hurrying to get off. Kai grunted and got off as soon as there was room to squeeze through. His friends followed him and they were able to pick up their luggage as soon as they entered the airport. "Hey bro! Did you ask dad to pick us up?" Tari asked, scanning the crowd for their father. "I did, but he broke his leg remember." Kai replied. "O my bad. I shouldn't have asked him to take Slush sledding." Tari said, frowning. "Hey calm down. He wanted to try it. He just…um… did it his own way." Kai said, a lopsided smirk gracing his face. Tari giggled at that and then asked, "Then how are we supposed to get home?" "That will be my job Tar." A deep voice said from Tari's left.

Tari turned to look at a fiery red head with icy blue eyes. "Tala! It's good to see you." Tala smirked and gave her a hug. He felt Kai's eyes boring into the back of his head and he released the hug. "Come on you guys. Brian's waiting for us in the parking lot." Tala said, leading the group to the parking lot. "Hey when did it start to rain?" Max asked. "Obviously it started while we were talking to Tala." Kai snorted. "Oh be nice Kai." Tari said, punching her brother in the shoulder. "I don't have to be Tar." Kai replied. Tari grumbled and stayed near the back of the group after that.

Tala lead them to two trucks, one which a grey haired boy was sitting in. "Hi Brian." Tari said. Brian smiled and waved. "Okay Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny you get to ride with Brian. Kai, Tari, Ray, and Max you get to ride with me. See you back at the mansion Bri!" Tala yelled up to Brian as he opened the driver's side, only to find Tari already turning the key. "Silly boys. Trucks are for girls." Tari said, smirking. "Did you get that off the sticker in the back?" Tala asked. "Yeah this is my truck after all." Tari said. Tala suddenly yelled, "SHOTGUN!" He scrambled to the other side and claimed the seat in the front before Hilary, who was trying to sneak in unnoticed.

"Shish Tala. Don't scream in my ear." Tari grumbled and put the truck in drive. "My bad." Tala said, shrugging. Tari just smirked evilly and looked at Hilary, who handed her a cd. Tari popped it in and turned it to song number 3. "You are so going to regret that Tala." Kai said, popping his Ipod earphones in while Max put on some earmuffs. Tari and Hilary did the same with ear plugs and Tari played the song….. I'm a Barbie Girl. Tala groaned and tried to find some spare earplugs, but he heard Tari giggle and he looked up. She was holding another pair and she was….. rolling down the window? "Wait! NO! Please have mercy on a mere mortal." Tala begged. Tari grinned and threw the ear plugs out the window. "No! Sweet merciful Jesus! Save me!" Tala groaned and tried to block out the horrifying sound.

Kai and Tari snickered at the poor unfortunate wolf and turned off the 'Devil Music' as Max put it. Tari took out her earplugs and ejected the cd, handing it back to Hilary. Kai handed her his I-pod and patted Tala on the head. "Are you traumatized?" he asked. Tala whimpered and nodded. Kai busted out laughing. "Aww, poor Tala. Here's some music I know you like." Tari said, plugging in the I-pod and switching it to a song the three Russians loved, Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. Tala smirked and hugged Tari, who felt her heat start beating faster and faster. "Thank you o merciful one." Tala said. Tari rolled her eyes and pushed him off.

"Watch it! I'm driving." She snapped. "Oops. Sorry Tar." Tala said and sat back down. Tari just rolled her eyes and kept on driving down the road. "Tala did you take care of dad and Slush? Kai asked. "Yeah. Your dad appreciated the help, but I think Slush wanted to get out more." Tala said, smirking. "Please tell me she didn't tear up the whole entire house?" Tari asked. "Err… not the whole house… just your room." Tala said. A swerve later and several Russian curses uttered, Tari pulled up to their mansion. She took a breath of fresh air and said, "Smells like Kai's dirty socks and Tala's cooking." Hilary and Max fell out of the truck laughing. Tala slapped his head and Kai was glaring fire and brimstone at his sister.

The front door was thrown open and a grey husky dog came bounding out the door only to bowl Tari over. Tari laughed and hugged the dog. "Hi Slush! It's nice to see you to." Slush covered Tari's face in slobbery kisses. Slush abandoned Tari and jumped Kai next, licking his nose. "Hi girl. Please get off of me." Kai said, shoving the dog off. Slush sat down in front of him and gave him puppy eyes. Tala smirked at his friend as he tried valiantly to resist petting the husky. It didn't work. Kai gave in and scratched Slush behind the ears and hurried to the door to hug his father. "Hi dad. How are you doing?" Kai asked. "Great now that my leg is mended." Kai's dad, Susmu Reiko Hiwatari, replied.

Susumu moved his heavy brown bangs away from his purple eyes and blue tattoos on his cheeks and hobbled out to hug his clone…err… daughter. "Hi dad! O my God! I'm so sorry daddy that I left you with Slush." Tari said, looking her dad over. "Oh it's all right Tari. I should have stuck to walking her and not letting her pull me around town." Susumu explained. Tari shook her head an ushered everybody inside. "Come on. Let's get inside to warm up." Tari said, and shut the door.

Once everybody was settled in and were watching a movie, Tari sneaked out to the porch and looked over the Hiwatari estate. Out in the field adjoining the house she saw Slush and Tala's red male husky, Ice, playing among the snow covered grass. Suddenly, she felt someone's strong arms wrap around her waist and their breath hot on her neck. She closed her violet eyes and leaned into the rock hard chest. "Are you alright Tar?" Tala asked. "I'm not tired yet." Tari replied. Tala smirked and spun her around to face him. "Do you think we can ever be like that Tari?" Tala asked, his eyes flickering to the two huskies. Tari closed her eyes and pressed her head to Tala's chest and listened to his heartbeat before nodding. Tala looked down at the tigress with gentle blue eyes and lifted her chin. Tari looked into the pools of icy blue and blushed as Tala closed the distance between them and then… they almost kissed…. If it wasn't for Slush and Ice running them over. _Mental cursing fit!_

"Well that was a pleasant surprise." Tala spat. Tari grinned and asked. "Well since that was ruined, do you want to go for a quick sledding trip?" Tala nodded and got up, helping Tari up on the way. "Sorry about that." Tala said, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't worry. We'll just blame them." Tari said, pointing down to the two huskies, who had their sledding harnesses hanging from their mouths. The duo laughed and hooked up the two huskies. "Go let Blake, Duke, and Candy out of the kennel." Tala said, pointing to a five house kennel. The huskies did as they were told and came back with a German Shepard, a malamute, and an Akita, each holding their own harnesses.

After harnessing and hooking up each dog to the sled, Tari ran inside and left a note for her dad. She grabbed her cell phone and two pairs of goggles. She was back outside before you could say wolf. "Here you go wolfie. You drive first and then I get to on the way back." Tari said, chucking Tala his goggles.

"Alright Tiger! Hop on and let's go." Tala said, pulling his goggles up. Tari jumped on the cargo space and they both yelled, "Hike!" Slush alone, nearly pulled all the other dogs off their feet. "TALA! What did you do to my dog? I'm never leaving her with you again!" Tari yelled, laughing as the other dogs tried to recover. Tala laughed with her and turned the dogs onto a forest trail. "Steady Slush! Move'em tight Ice! That a boy Blake! Pick up those paws Duke! Pull harder Candy!" Tala yelled to the dogs. Slush barked back at him, _(What do you think we are doing you devil horned freak?) (Easy Slush!) _The rest of the dogs barked. Slush growled and pulled harder. (_Haha you suckers. Pull harder!) _(_No have mercy on us!)_ The dogs groaned.

Tari smirked and watched the sunset. They settled into a comfortable silence with only the creak of leather and the rushing sound of the sled cutting the snow. "Ha!" Tala barked. The dogs turned left and they entered a snowbound glade, the halfway point. "Brake!" Tala yelled. The dogs stopped dead in their tracks and lied down. Slush kept twisting in her harness, and watched Tala and Tari switch their positions. She looked at Ice and barked, (_We got to make them hurry! A snowstorm is coming!_) (_I know! Move out team!_) Ice barked back. Slush jerked forward as the first snow flakes fell on her nose. "Are we supposed to get more snow today, Tala?" Tari asked. "No. That blanket that fell at the airport was suppose to be all the snow we got for today." Talaq replied. Suddenly they both heard a sound that made them freeze in shock. A wolf howling.

"It sounds lonely." Tari said after a moment of listening to the haunting music. "It sounds hurt." Tala whispered. /Maybe it is./ A voice said inside Tala's head. (_It's a female and she sounds hurt._) Blake, the German Shepard, snapped. (_Nothing we can do. We got to get these two home_.) Duke, the Akita, replied. Slush pulled harder as the snow nearly erased the trial. Suddenly the trial ended at a fork in the road. "Which way Tala?" Tari asked, above the roar of the wind. "I don't know! The sign is covered by the snow!" Tala yelled. "Get us home Slush! Home!" Tari yelled up to Slush.

Slush took a step forward and stopped. A blue light was glowing from the left fork. Only the dogs could smell the blood and hear the sweet voice coming from that side of the trail (_Do not fear dogs. I am not hunting and I want to help you home. Follow my light and you'll be home in no time._) (_Why should we trust you?)_ Candy growled. _(If you want to freeze to death by all means stay where you are. You can trust a lord of night because of the blood that runs within you. Plus I have no intention of harming any of you. By tooth and claw I'll get you home!) _The voice swore. _(She swore it! Let's go team!)_ Ice barked. Slush took a step forward and asked, _(What are you?) _The light that shined forward nearly blinded her as the voice answered, _(no harm to you or your friends. Now follow.)_ The light moved away and Slush leaped after it. The light moved faster and faster, just keeping in sight of Slush, until Slush herself was yipping and howling in a headlong dash after the specter.

"Good girl Slush! Take us home!" Tari yelled, coughing slightly. Tala, who was looking over the edge of the sled, saw a splotch of blood here and there. 'I'm not going to think about it." Tala told himself. Tari suddenly coughed louder and bent over in pain. "Tari are you alright? Brake!" Tala yelled his voice in a panic. Slush slid to a stop and watched, worry clouding her eyes as Tala moved Tari from the musher's spot and placed her in the cargo hold, piling the blankets they had on top of her. "I'm fine. *cough* Just *cough* a *cough cough* little dizzy." Tari coughed. _(You stay put Slush. I'm going to go help them.) _The voice said. The light disappeared and Slush's senses were deadened.

Tala was putting a heavy blanket on top of Tari when he heard her whisper, "I hate Japan! *cough* It's to hot!" Tala chuckled and kissed her hot forehead. He suddenly stiffened when he felt a presence behind him. "I'll help you if you want." A deep voice said. "What can you do?" Tala asked, turning around. He couldn't see anything in the driving snow. "Heal her. She just suffering from climate change." The voice said from the other side of the sled. Tala twirled around and saw a scarred hand on Tari's sweating forehead. "No tricks." Tala snapped. The deep voice answered, "Fine just watch her on the way home. Romani heal whom I can not. In the name of wolf I heal!" A blue glow surrounded Tari.

The glow soon vanished and the hand moved away. "Fear not. She is well. I'll lead your dogs to the trial home." The voice said. "Wait your hurt. When we get home let me treat your wounds in payment for you treating her." Tala offered. "No. Time heals all. I disappear when the lights go on." The voice snapped back. Tala puzzled over that as the light reappeared and the dogs followed.

The light led them out of the forest and down the road. "Almost there!' The deep voice yelled from the front. "Thank you!' Tala yelled as he saw the mansion lights coming from over a hill and he howled with joy. The dogs followed his example and started to bark, yip and howl. The light vanished and the sweet voice came back to the dogs, _(My trial ends here now! I must go back! Good hunting!)_ The deep voice yelled to Tala as he passed the sled heading the other direction, "Good hunting fellow hunter!" Slush howled in farewell, _(Howl Dogs! A Lord of Night has left us!)_ The dogs howled.

"Tala is that you and Tari? Get your scrawny behinds back inside!" Tala heard Kai yell from the window. "Ok we will! Once we put the dogs up!" Tari suddenly yelled from the cargo hold. "When did you wake up?" Tala asked. "When Kai yelled at you. So what happened?" Tari asked. Tala hesitated before he hugged her. "I'll tell you before you go to bed. You're still a little warm." He whispered in her ear. Tari nodded and hugged him back. They fed the dogs and put away the equipment.

They walked in the front door and kicked off their boots. "What happened? You guys sure did take your time! In a blizzard no less!" Kai snapped, glaring at Tala as he gave Tari a protective hug. "O shut up Onii-san! We went racing with the dogs. Is that so much to ask?" Tari asked, punching her brother as she struggled out of his grasp. "Fine alright. That still doesn't explain what took you so long." Kai said looking Tari straight in her violet eyes. Tala stepped up. "I took a wrong turn and she had to follow me to take me back." Tala explained. Kai looked at both of them through slitted eyes. Tari and Tala took the opportunity to escape upstairs. "I call shower!" Tari yelled and dived into her room to gather up some clothes. "Tari! You have your own shower!" Tala yelled back. "Oops! My bad Tala!" Tari yelled yet again. "Both of you quit yelling! Don't make me come up there!" The duo heard Brian yell up the stairs.

Silence, then everybody heard water running. Tyson, being the idiot he is, snuck into the downstairs bathroom and flushed the toilet. Everybody heard Tari and Tala yell, "TYSON YOU JERK! WAIT UNTIL MORNING!" Ray chuckled and said to Tyson, "Your so dead meat in the morning Ty." Tyson bolted into his room and barricaded the door. "Hey buddy I need to get in there too." Max yelled, banging on the door. Tyson opened the door, grabbed Max by his shirt, pulled him inside, and locked the door. "I think it's time for all of us to hit the sack." Susumu said, and escorted all of the semi-adults to their rooms.

Soon everybody was asleep, that is except for Tala and Tari, who were in their room talking. "Ok. Now explain this to me Tala. How did I get better?" Tari asked jumping on her bed and snuggling in the soft covers. Tala rubbed the back of his head and sat down next to her. "I placed you in the cargo hold and placed all of the heavy blankets on top of you. I rubbed your forehead and I felt someone behind me. I couldn't see anyone as I looked around. On the other side of the sled from where I was leaning over you, a voice spoke and offered to heal you. I was worried about you so I let the person do it, a girl by the sound of the voice, even though she tried to hide it by deepening her voice." Tala chuckled at the voice's pathetic attempt of disguising it, and then he continued, "Anyway, she placed a much scarred hand on your forehead and said some words, I don't remember them exactly, but then you were encased in a blue glow. I can feel a wild, untamed power. Like Wolborg's howl when he is released during battle. After the glow disappeared you were fine, not shivering, or even sweating." Tala explained.

Tari stopped short as her nightmare came back to her. "Was there this long thin silver scar on this person's hand? She asked, remembering a scar that was on the wolf's forepaw. Tala looked surprise before he nodded. Tari's head swam and she closed her eyes. "Tari? What's wrong?" Tala asked. Tari shook her head in a dismissive motion and turned her head away, muttering, "Nothing Tala." "Nothing Tala my butt. Please tell me." Tala said, grabbing her hand. Tari just looked blankly at him before her violet eyes glowed. "It was a nightmare. That's it." Tari said.

Tala looked skeptical but let it slide. Instead he leaned in toward Tari and was about to kiss her when…. Hilary opened the door. "Goodnight Ta… O excuse me am I interrupting something?" Hilary asked. Tari shook her head and ushered her friend out the door. She closed it and closed all 5 locks on the side. "Someone up there must really hate us Tala." Tari said, chuckling while pointing upward. Tala sighed and just crawled into his bed on the other side of the room. "If you say so Tari. Goodnight tiger." Tala murmured. Tari smirked and kissed Tala on his head. "Goodnight my wolf."


	3. Sora

I have permission by SmiffyizdaBest to use her character Tari for this story. This is my first story in a long series. Smiffy has part two. i have part 3 and she has part 4. Enjoy. BE NICE! FIRST STORY PEOPLE!

* * *

Next morning…..

Tyson woke up early and shook Max awake. "Come on. Let's go exploring." Max eagerly got up and got dressed. They duo snuck out their door and closed it. Tyson climbed carefully up the stairs, Max flowing close behind. Tyson stood in front of the first door and smirked. It was cracked open. Tyson peeked inside and saw Kai lying on top of his covers, snoring softly. Max smirked like the devil and placed a bucket of ice filled water on top of the door. Next they moved on to Hilary's room. They locked it from the outside and moved on to Brian's and Ray's room. They grabbed a black marker and marked Brian's and Ray's faces with stupid designs. They skipped Tala's and Tari's room and missed Kai's dads. "Okay let's go hide. Before they all wake up." Max suggested and they ran down the stairs and headed toward the basement.

Kai woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I hate Mondays." He grumbled and headed out his door. *clunk* *splash* "TYSON GRANGER! MAX TATE! YOU ARE SO BOTH DEAD WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU!" Kai screamed. Tala stuck his head out from around the door. "AND WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY SISTER'S BEDROOM?" Kai yelled again, pointing dramatically at Tala's head. Tari came down from behind Tala and looked at Kai like he was insane. "I was having another nightmare Kai and Tala came in and checked up on me. Shouldn't you be in some pants or something and not your boxers?" Tari said, pointing to Kai's pinky bunny shorts. Kai blushed a bright red, and jumped back into his room.

"What's going on out here?" Brian asked, opening the door. Tala and Tari took one look at him and collapsed on the ground laughing. "What's so funny?" Ray asked, poking his head out from around Brian. Tari and Tala just laughed harder. Brian and Ray looked at each other and yelped. "TYSON GRANGER! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU!" Ray barked. "YOUR BUTT IS GRASS WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU MAX TATE!" Brain yelled.

Somewhere in the basement corridors….

Tyson and Max sneezed. "I feel a disturbance in the force." Tyson said. "My Kai-is-going- to- kill-us senses have gone off." Max replied. They looked at each other and ran faster.

Back upstairs…

When everybody was situated, Kai cornered Tari in the kitchen as she prepared breakfast. "Okay spill. What was that nightmare about?" Kai asked, hugging his sister from behind. Tari sighed and muttered, "You never give up don't you?" Kai shook his head, a small smirk gracing his lips. Tari sighed and told him the story, watching as Kai's crimson eyes switched through emotions like Russia's unpredictable weather. "Do you really think a wolf would ask you for help through your dreams?" Kai asked. Tari continued to flip pancakes before she answered, "I don't know. If it is true then I would like to help it." Tari said. Kai sighed and patted her head, "I can't stop you can I?" "Nope." Tari exclaimed. Kai smirked before he went to another subject.

"I know both you and Tala were lying this morning so spill. Why was he in your room last night?" Kai's voice hardened. Tari sighed and said, "We were arguing about who won last night about the race, which I still say is a tie, and he passed out on the extra bed, while I stayed on my bed. I swear that's all that happened." Tari raised her hands up in defeat, while Spiked Tiger was laughing hilariously inside her head. /I never knew you could lie like that./ Spiked tiger roared. Tari mock-glowered at her bit beast inside her head and continued to make breakfast. "Hey Tar, can u give me a hot one?" Kai asked. Tari smirked and flipped one expertly over her shoulder. She was rewarded with a *splat* noise. "I love you to baby sis." Kai growled, removing the pancake from his face.

Tari smiled, and whistled up the stairs. What happened next can only be considered a stampede. Brain slid down the rail on to stop half way and tumble down the rest, Ray slipped on the top and fell. Hilary was right behind him and tripped. Tala walked down a few steps before he grinned and slid down the rail, hit the end and flipped in the air. Susmu had recorded the whole thing on his phone as he hoped –skipped down the stairs. "Hey? Where are Tyson and Max?" Susumu asked. Tari shrugged and served everybody a short stack of pancakes.

"To bad he isn't here. He usually gets to eat first but I guess it's my turn." Kai said loudly. They heard a crash and sobbing. All the Russians looked at each other and said at the same time, "They're in the basement." "Slush! Come here girl!" Tari yelled. Slush bounded through the dog door and sat innocently at Tari's feet. "Can you bring Tyson and Max back up here girl? They're downstairs in the basement." Tari asked the dog, scratching her behind the ears. Slush nodded and bounded away yipping, (I'll do it but you have to give me a bone for this, so I can torture Ice.) Spiked Tiger translated and Tari nodded. Slush smirked, which looked liked she was snarling and she bolted down the stairs. "I feel sorry for them." Tala said, shuddering. Everybody nodded.

Five minutes later...

A much scarred Tyson and Max came screaming up the stairs. "Save us! That dog is possessed!" Max yelled, hiding behind Tari. "Down Slush. Here's your bone." Tari said, tossing her husky a huge bone. Slush caught it and headed back outside. "Eat up. Today we get ready to go camping." Susumu said. "Say what?" Tala said, chocking on his pancakes. "You Are Going Camping. The snow melted this morning and it's not suppose to snow for another week." Susumu said, slowly. Tala smacked his head on the table. "Where are we going to be camping dad?" Kai asked. "You know that clearing near the boulder outside of the village?" Susumu said. Everybody nodded. Tari gulped and her hands clutched into fist. "It's just for a few days until I am completely healed." Susumu said.

Tari looked hesitantly between her father and her excited friends. "Okay. When can we leave?" Tari asked, trying to sound excited. "When ever you want to today." Susumu replied and walked back up stairs after putting his fork and plate in the sink. "Great. I'll go hook the dogs up to the sleds and we can hike there." Tari said, doing the same as her father. Everybody was soon done and left Tyson thinking at the table. "Goody we are all going camping." Hilary yelled from upstairs, "Come on Tyson!" Tyson sighed and walked upstairs.

An hour later…

"Is everybody ready?" Tari asked, getting ready to mush off with Tala on the other sled. Slush and Candy were raring to go and Tari was having a hard time trying to control them. "Yeah we are ready. Are you guys sure you can set up all the tents and start the fire by yourselves?" Kai asked. Tari rolled her eyes before nodding. "Okay then. We'll meet you at camp. Keep the dogs with you at all times!" Kai yelled, as Tari and Tala sped off. Tari rolled her eyes again. "He just loves you." Tala said. "Just like you." Tari replied. Tala smirked and slowed the dogs down. Tari did the same. "I can show you better then just saying it." Tala whispered in her ear as the sleds traveled next to each other. Tari shivered and touched Tala's face with her gloved hand.

Tala got closer, but suddenly Ice and Duke jumped forward. "God forsaken dogs!" Tala growled. "I think someone really hates you up there Tala." Tari said, catching up to Tala's sled. "I think so too." Tala said, running a hand through his thick red hair. They soon arrived at the camping spot. "I guess we start with the tents." Tari said. "Goody." Tala said sarcastically. Tari giggled and started pitching tents. Soon with the help of Tala, Tari had set up all of the tents. "Whoa, that was hard." Tala said, pulling his hand across his sweaty head. Tari nodded. "When do you think the guys will be coming?" Tala asked. "We're here!" Kai yelled from behind them.

The duo jumped in surprise and landed on each other. "You're funny Kai." Tari said, throwing a snowball at her brother. Kai dropped his bag at the entrance of his tent and retaliated. Tari wiped the snow from her jacket and cried out, "This is war!" She threw a massive snow ball. Kai dodged and the snowball hit Brian in the face. Brian growled and launched his own snowball, which nailed Tyson in the back of the head. With the ensuing chaos, nobody saw the dogs start having a fit. Blake, from his stake next to Kai's tent, nearly ripped it out as he tried to get at a squirrel that was on the edge of the camp.

Finally with a mighty heave he ripped out his stake and charged across the clearing. Kai stopped in the middle of the snowball fight and called out to his dog, "Blake! Get back here!" Blake turned a deaf ear to his master and chased the squirrel deep into the woods. He licked his lips in anticipation as he neared closer to the running bushy-tail. As the squirrel leapt onto a tree, Blake's savoring fangs locked onto its back. (Next half second is to gruesome to think or write about)

Blake looked up and suddenly gulped. He was in the middle of nowhere and he couldn't tell how far away from the camp he was and guess what… it was starting to drizzle a little bit. (I hate life with a burning passion.) Blake growled as he headed to a cave that was near there, at least he thought. He trotted and trotted, never thinki8ng about marking his trail until he smelt something on the wind. A very familiar scent. Then he froze in his tracks, because at the mouth of a badger hole was a huge lump of fur. A crackling voice snarled (what do you want? Let me die in peace!) (I won't let you die. You helped us get home so I am returning the favor!) Blake replied, dropping his squirrel at the wolf's feet. (So you remember me old one? All right. If I pull through I am in your debt.) The wolf replied. She turned her head and Blake saw the extent of her injuries. Her whole entire left side was peppered by bullets and long gaping gashes. (Isn't it a pretty picture?) The she wolf cackled.

Blake backed up and winced. (I need to take you immediately. They smell infected.) The wolf cackled again, this time delusional with pain. Blake shivered in fear and nudged the wolf's shoulder. The wolf grimaced and stood up. (Lead the way old one. I can smell your camp from here.) The wolf said, leaning heavily on Blake's side. Blake struggled to keep the wolf from sliding to the ground as he walked; painfully slow I might add, toward the camp, which the wolf pointed out with her nose. (What's you name old one?) The wolf whispered in his ear. (Blake. My owner is Kai Hiwatari.) Blake said. (What is your name young one?) (My name is Sora. Sora Getsuga. I'm in my wolf form.) Sora replied, crashing to the ground. Blake whined anxiously. Sora coughed and muttered, (I'm so sleepy. Let me sleep.)

Blake barked in alarm and shook her awake. (No you must stay awake! Stay awake! Get Up!) Sora looked at him through glazed eyes and she murmured. (Please daddy, let me go to bed. I'm so sleepy.) Blake looked down on the wolf and shook her awake yet again. (Oh dear God! Save the young one! Spare her!) Suddenly he threw back his head and let loose a heart wrenching howl. (SLUSH! ICE! I'M HERE FIND ME PLEASE!)

Some where not so nearby…..

Slush pricked her ears forward and whimpered. Tari looked down on the dog and scratched her behind her pricked ears. "What's wrong girl?" Slush whimpered again, got up, and walked stiff legged to the edge of the camp. Ice soon joined his friend and stood, sniffing the wind. Suddenly, with a bark, both huskies took off into the forest. "Ice! Get back here!" Tala barked. Tari just took off after the dogs. "Tari you get your tiger striped butt back here!" Kai yelled. "And… she's…. gone again." Tyson smirked. Tala took off after Tai, Kai at his heels.

Back with Blake and Sora….

Blake licked Sora's eyes to keep her awake. (Stay awake. My pack mates are coming.) He growled shoving the injured wolf. The wolf snapped at his forepaw and her fevered head dropped to the hard packed ground, panting. Slush slid up to them. (What happened? Who is this?) She barked. Blake growled and snapped his powerful jaws, (Her name is Sora. She's the one who lead us home the other night. Go get the masters!) (Tari and Kai are coming. So is Ice.) Slush replied calmly. Blake paced around his charge and both dogs watch in amazement as the body of the wolf slowly transformed into a girl that was extremely skinny and wearing ragged clothes, with a blue stone pennant around her neck. "SLUSH! There you are. What the…. OH MY GOD! KAI GET YOUR FIRE BIRD BUTT OVER HERE NOW!"

Kai slid to a stop behind his sister and looked down at the girl in amazement. Tala crashed into them and they all stared in a shocked manner. Blake grabbed Kai's gloved hand in his mouth and growled as he tugged on it. Kai looked down at the scared German Shepard and nodded. He looked at Tala and Tari and said, "Head back to camp. I'll be along shortly. Unload one sled and hook up Slush and Candy." Kai ordered, bending over and gently lifting the bleeding body of the girl to his chest. Tala nodded, and bolted, Slush and the dogs at his heels. Tari looked at Kai with a worried glance before disappearing along with Tala.

Kai looked down to the girl's bruised and dirty face and looked over the bloody, gruesome wounds. "Please daddy let me sleep some more. I'm so tired." He heard the girl's voice say. Kai's eyes soften and he continued to jog/run toward the camp. "Please! It hurts. It hurts so badly." The girl whimpered and shivered. /She's just like a lost child./ Dranzer spoke quietly inside her master's head. Kai nodded in agreement. "Kai! What's wrong?" Tyson's voice, shattered his phased out look.

Kai growled a reply, "Never you mid. You can find out later. Tala. Get the extra blankets out. Tari get ready for the race of your life." Tyson obediently backed away from the angered Russian. Tari jumped up from hooking up Slush to the lead dog harness.

"I'm ready Onii-san." Tari replied, standing ready in the musher's potion. Kai' placed the shivering form in the cargo hold. Tala placed the blankets on top of the form and HUGGED Tari. Tari returned it and barked out an order. "MUSH SLUSH! MUSH!"

Slush took off and never looked back, hoping and praying that she could run fast enough to save this girl's life. Tari sat tight and looked back once, seeing her brother wave to her. /They'll be fine. Take care of the girl./ Spiked tiger growled inside her head. /I thank both of you for taking my mistress in. I am in your debt./ a musical voice crooned. "Who are you?" Tari asked. /I am Romani./ the voice replied. Tari got a mental image of a blood red wolf bowing to her, silver wings glowing.

Slush suddenly stumbled and Candy slid to a stop. Slush dragged herself to her feet and pulled harder, her paws barley hitting the ground. "Easy girl!" Tari called out. Slush growled and pulled harder, straining every musical in her body. (I'm not going to let her die!) She growled. Candy panted behind her and howled.

Back at camp…..

Kai watched as his sister sped away into the night. "Come on Kai. Let's pack up. I know we all want to go back early." Tala said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. Kai nodded and barked out orders to his friends. "Hurry up. Pack up your things. We are heading back early. It's going to snow again." Everybody nodded in silent agreement.

Kai, carefully helped his friends pull down their tents and load them on the sled, while Tala, hooked up the dogs. Tyson grunted as he lifted a load of metal poles. Hilary raced over and took a few from him. Tyson's hand brushed hers and they both turned their heads, trying to keep their blushes out of view.

Kai smirked as he saw the two and continued on with his business. "You need a hobby." Tala stated. Kai gave him a raspberry and finished loading the sled. "Ready back here captain!" Max shouted. Kai nodded and jumped on the sled. "I'll meet you all back at the house. Move quickly ok!" Kai barked out as Blake took off. Tala nodded and hearded the group after the sled.

"Why am I so worried about this strange girl?" Kai asked himself. /It's because you saw the mark of a fighter on this child master./ Dranzer spoke inside his head. "Why though? I just saw her." Kai replied. Dranzer though a moment before replying, / I say it is because she has probably went through he same torture as you master./ Kai looked mentally at the phoenix. "If you say so Drazer. I'll talk to you later though. We just arrived at the house." Drazer nodded and returning to her bit chip.

Kai hopped off the sled and hurriedly put the dogs in their kennel with fresh food and water, and then threw the equipment in the shed. He raced inside the house to find Tari in the living room while his father was looking over the girl. "How is she?" Kai panted. Susumu looked up and looked worried. "Her wounds are infected. They are still slightly bleeding and are filled with old dried up blood. I still need to take the bullets out of her left side and leg." He reported. Kai asked if he could do anything.

Susumu sighed and nodded. "Get my switch back knife. Tari go get the first aid kit and a bowl of hot water with a clean towel." The siblings nodded and bolted off to get the supplies their father needed. They returned to find a bit beast, a blood red wolf with silver glowing wings, trying to keep the girl warm. "Hello Romani." Tari stated before she handed the first aid kit to her father. Romani growled a hello before she turned her attention to Susumu.

"I won't hurt her. Tari get that towel ready. Kai give me my blade." Susumu murmured, gripping the blade in his hand as Kai passed it along. Tari turned her head away from what her father did next and Kai watched in apprehension as the six bullets were carefully removed from the inflamed and tender skin. Susumu finally breathed a sigh of relief as he dropped each of the bullets in the trash and dipped the towel in the hot water. "Kai, come here and clean out the old wound. Tari get the bandages ready. As soon as I put the medicine in her wounds you must bandage them firmly." Kai grabbed the towel from his father and started to gently clean the wounds of old blood.

At that moment, Tala and his group walked in. "Whoa! It's snowing like no tomorrow outside." Kenny chattered. The group nodded. Susumu got up and hearded them to the kitchen. "Tala go help Kai and Tari. I'll make all of you some hot chocolate."

Tala stayed where he was needed and walked up to Tari and Kai. /Hello red head./ Romani spoke out. Tala jumped and grinned sheepishly. Wolborg decided to appear at that moment. /Romani?/ the white wolf asked. Romani nodded and looked back down at the girl as Tala placed the medication in the angry wounds.

Tari bandage them up firmly and sighed in relief. Romani placed a gentle paw on her mistress' head and said something in an ancient language. A blue glow encased the girl's shivering body and then disappeared. As it disappeared both of the wolves disappeared back into their bit chips. The girl groaned and tried to lift herself up. "Where am I?" She asked. "In the Hiwatari Mansion." Tala spoke up. The girl's left eye snapped open while her right stayed closed. "O my God. Please excuse me kind sirs and lady. I didn't mean to be a bother." The girl babbled trying to get up. Tari pushed her back down, gently, and said, "You weren't a bother. Please calm yourself and enjoy you time here." The girl's other eyes cracked open slowly before she said, "I'm forgetting my manners. My name is Sora. Sora Getsuga. And I must say, as generous as you offer is, I must leave quickly. Someone is after me."

Both of Sora's blue eyes twinkled with fear and hate. Kai introduced himself, Tala, and Tari. "Who's after you?" Tala asked, after shaking Sora's hand. Sora fiddled with her blue jewel pennant and didn't answer. /I think it would be wise to tell them of your woes mistress./ Romani said gently inside Sora's head. "How do I know I can trust them?" Sora asked back. 'I can sense no evil about them little sister. Go ahead and tell them of your troubles.' A thin icy voice said inside her head. 'Do not be afraid little sister. Go. Trust me and your brother.' A thick warm voice urged.

Sora looked up and whispered. "Lookat this." She pulled up her shirt sleeve on her right arm and showed the scar there. It was like a cattle brand. It had a number (13) and it was silver with age. Tari gasped. Tala and Kai looked at her as Tari sat down next to Sora. "You're the one who was asking me for help in my dream." Sora nodded and whispered again. "I need shelter. Shelter from Boris and your grandfather, Voltaire."


	4. CLose call

I have permission by SmiffyizdaBest to use her character Tari for this story. This is my first story in a long series. Smiffy has part two. i have part 3 and she has part 4. Enjoy. BE NICE! FIRST STORY PEOPLE!

* * *

Kai snapped at that moment. "What! They are after you?" He barked. Sora grimaced and nodded. Tari glowered at her brother for his outburst. "I'll take you upstairs where we can get you some clean clothes and you can clean up a bit ok?" Tari said, turning her head to Sora. Sora brightened up and she tried, in vain to get up again. Tari smiled and gently helped the injured girl to her feet. "Thank you Tari. Kai please thank your father for his hospitality. I am in your debt." Kai looked at Sora in confusion as she and Tari made painfully slow progress up the stairs.

"It means, Kai, that she's very grateful for all of us to help her and she wants to pay us back." Susumu said as he reappeared in the living room. Kai jumped and landed on the floor. "But why? She's from Biovolt. I would help any person that came from there." Kai said. "Think of it a little deeper Kai We just saved her life. Sure she's not out of the woods yet, since the infection set in, but we saved her from a harsh death none the less. Heck, I would repay the person back who id that for me." Susumu explained. Kai went silent, diving into his own thoughts. Suddenly, the boys heard laughter coming from up stairs. They looked at each other and sighed, "Girls."

Upstairs in Tari's room...

Sora's eye twitched and her face was contorted into a mask of horror. She had faced guns, whips, and a pack of viscous hunting dogs that were out for her blood, but this was the worse torture she had to have been through. Tari was laughing uncontrollably and rolling on the ground. Sora's voice was clipped with mock fear, "You are one cruel girl Tari. You have a sick sick mind." Sora was wearing a girly pink tank top and pink shortie shorts. Tari gasped out a sorry and handed her some grey shorts and a sleeveless blue shirt. Tari herded her into the restroom and told her to take a shower. Sora saluted Tari and closed the door.

The shower was turned on and Tari collapsed on the bed. A knock was heard and Tari called out, "Come in." Tala came in and closed the door behind him. "How's Sora?" Tala asked. "She's fine. She's just sore. Tala... she's just like us. She's covered in scars." Tari whispered. Tala sat down next to Tari and gently placed his larger hand onto her smaller hand. "Boris did that all of us. Nothing the future can't erase. I mean just look at us." Tala hugged her and played with her two toned hair. Tari sighed, "Then she's going to stay with us. Whether anyone else likes it or not." Tala smirked and nuzzled her hair. "That's my girl." Tari grinned cheekily, which was ruined by a yawn. Tala laughed softly and laid down on the bed, letting Tari fall asleep on his chest.

He faintly heard the shower turn off and movement. The door opened and Sora stepped out drying her hair. "O I'm sorry Tala. I'll leave you two alone." Sora said, throwing the towel basketball style into the clothes hamper. Tala just nodded groggily and fell asleep. Sora smiled softly and headed out the door, turning off the light and locking the door. She heavily placed her injured leg forward and hobbled toward the stairs. She gingerly climbed down the stairs, leaning heavily on the rail for support. Sweat beaded down her forehead as she finally reached the bottom and tripped. Strong arms caught her in their grasp.

"Are you alright?" Ray asked. Sora gasped a yes and stood shakily. "My names Ray." Ray said, sticking his hand out. Sora grasped it and smiled, "I'm Sora." Ray smiled and watched as Sora continued into the living room. Sora hobbled into the room and smiled. On the couch were Tyson and Hilary, fast asleep on each other. Sora chuckled and placed a blanket on the two. She collapsed onto a bear hide chair, curling up and looking out the window.

Five minutes later...

Sora shifted restlessly in her sleep. A gold phoenix entered her dream and spoke to her. ((You are not alone now young one.)) Sora gasped in shock as she saw she was surrounded by bit beasts. Wolborg, Romani, Spiked tiger, Dranzer, the gold phoenix, driger, dragoon, draciel, a white phoenix and two achingly familiar bit beasts, a eagle and a horse. Sora ran up to them and gave each of them a hug. (Mother! Father!) Sora cried into the eagle's feathers. The horse and eagle cried with her repeating what the gold phoenix had said ((your not alone anymore beloved. Trust your new friends.)) Sora nodded and raced back to the circle. The group each repeated it until their voices lulled Sora into a deeper sleep, where no nightmare can haunt her. One by one the bit beasts walked up to the girl and placed a gentle paw on her. They all chanted, ((BY THE BLOOD THAT RUNS THROUGH US, BY THE MOON AND SUN, YOU ARE SAFE HERE. THIS IS YOUR HOME NOW YOUNG ONE. HERE YOU SHALL STAY. NEVER TO BE ALONE OR HURT AGAIN.)) They all left silently and Sora dreamed peacefully.

Kai walked into the living room and saw Sora curled up on his bear hide chair. He sighed and gently lifted her into his arms. She shivered and huddled closer to his chest, her ear over his beating heart. Kai froze momentarily but continued up to his room, where he placed Sora on his bed and he curled up on the spare bed. They both dreamed peacefully probably for the 1st time in their lives.

Next morning...

Kai woke up with a bang, literally. "TARI! YOU FRICKEN IDIOT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND LET ROMANI ROAST YOUR BONES!" Kai groaned and rolled over. Sora was not in her bed, so that meant….. CRASH! Tari had dived into Kai's room to avoid the snowballs lobbed at her frame. "Save me Kai! I think Sora has rabies!" Tari joked, diving under Kai's bed. Sora stormed into the room, still slightly limping and her eyes with a dangerous red gleam to them. "Where is the whelp hiding?" Sora growled throwing a snowball up in the air and deftly catching it. Kai pointed under the bed and Sora grinned like a viscous dog. She crept forward and lit a firecracker and stuck it in the snowball. She casually limped next to the bed and rolled it under the bed. She grinned and hopped out of the room.

The next moment, Kai's face was covered with snow and Tari crawled out from under the bed, all black faced. "Never wake up Sora with a snowball." Tari coughed. Kai smiled and said, "No lie eh sis." Tari gave him a raspberry and ran out of the room. Kai rolled his eyes and changed into some warm clothes. "Kai hurry up! Me and the team are going to head home!" Ray yelled. Kai bolted through the door with only some jeans and his belt on and slid down the banister. He landed on the ground and watched in silent amusement at his teammate's faces changed. "Why are you guys leaving?" He asked. "Grandpa caught a cold and I wan to go take care of him. The guys want to head home. Sorry but we are going home for Halloween." Tyson explained. Kai sighed but nodded. Tari ran into the room with a red eyed Sora after her.

Said red eyed girl stopped dead in her tracks, turned around, and went into the kitchen. Tari looked confused until she saw her brother without his shirt on. "Wow Kai. I just saw the first girl that didn't jump you." Max joked. BONK! Max rubbed his head and moved out of range of Kai's fists. Tala laughed at Kai and herded his friends out to the trucks. "Be back by lunch time!" Tala yelled out of the truck window, as he drove away with the team.

Tari stood next to her brother and asked, "So…. What do you wan to do now?" Kai looked at her and she looked at him. "DOG RACE!" They both yelled.

In the kennels…..  
All of the dogs sneezed. *NO! We don't want to race today!* the dogs groaned and fell face first.

Tari and Kai were getting fully dressed in their dog sledding gear when Sora walked in on Tari and asked, "May I watch?" "Of course Sora. You'll just have to hitch a ride with me though. You wouldn't be able to see the whole race if you just sat on the porch." Tari explained. "Please. Sora it would be better if you did stay on the porch. I always beat my little sister." Kai chuckled. "KAI! YOU JERK!" Tari barked. Kai sweat dropped" and ran out of the house. Sora watched Tari chase him and looked confused. "I'm stuck in a crazy house.

Outside, much to Sora's amusement….

Kai was running for dear life, Candy and Slush nipping at his heels. Tari had sicked the female dogs on his sorry butt and they had their orders to take him down… and maim him. Evil laugh. "Say sorry Onii-san and I'll call them off." Tari called out. Kai gave her a raspberry and stayed just a head of the 'demons from heck' just to put Kai's nickname for the dogs, nicely.

Sora hobbled out to the porch with Susumu helping her and they both watched the strange show of sibling love. Sora laughed and asked, "Are they always like this?" Susumu scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and replied, "Unfortunately yes. They always act like this when they come home. Especially when the come home with Tala for Tari's birthday, Halloween and Christmas." Sora looked confused for a moment before she asked, "When's Tari's birthday?" "The 30th." Susumu replied promptly.

"What's today?" Sora asked. "The 11th. Tari just wanted to come here before the annual big storm hits and all the fun begins." Susumu explained. Sora looked delighted for a mere moment before her face fell. "I must leave soon, but I cannot leave until I repay you and your children back for your kindness to me." Sora muttered, so Susumu couldn't hear her. (Why must you leave? You heard the Gods in your dream last night little sister. You may stay here now. This can be your new home.) A thin icy voice said in her head. 'Tomi, the last time I stayed anywhere for more than a week I was shot or beaten and the kind people that took me in were injured or killed in some way.' Sora replied. (( Tomi is right though mistress. Spiked Tiger and Tari invited you to stay with them the night they saw to your wounds.)) Romani's voice echoed in her head.

Before Sora could reply, Tari popped out of nowhere and yelled in a hyper voice in Sora's ear, "WHEN'S YOUR BORTHDAY?" Sora fell over in surprise and gingerly lifted herself to her elbows to reply. "The 13th of this month." "COOLIO!" (HEHEH MY WORD) Tari yelled and hugged Sora until she turned blue. "Tari I highly doubt Sora I suppose to be that color." Susumu said, a sweat drop forming on his brow. Tari released Sora, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her to the kennels. Susumu looked after the two girls and said quietly to himself, "You are welcome here always Sora."

Kai was there already, trying to hook up Duke and Blake to his racing sled. "GOD FORSAKEN DOG! HOLD STILL!" Kai yelled and he slipped the harness wrong over Blake's bouncing head. "Here, Kai let me help." Sora stated and whistled. Blake came bounding over and stood quietly as Sora slipped the harness over his massive head. Tari and Kai looked at Sora with a weird look. "What?" Sora asked. "He doesn't listen to anybody." Tari explained. "We have an understanding." Sora said. Tari and Kai shrugged and finished hooking up the dogs.

"Pick one sled." Tari said to Sora. Sora laid down in Tari's cargo hold and grinned like a mad man. "Are you ready for a run Slush?" Tari called to her husky. Slush jerked forward in her traces eagerly and barked. *Hecks to the yeah!* Slush said. Sora grinned and asked quietly, "Once we get back what do you guys want to do?" "Well Tala will be back by then so, I say we have a snowball fight. Boys against girls. That is if Kai and Tala aren't afraid to lose to a couple of girls." Tari said, a challenge evident in her voice. Kai growled playfully and said, "Your one little sister." Tari exploded at that, "KAI! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU." Kai took off with his dog sled, and Tari was right on his heels. Sora smiled like a mad man and laughed. She was finally free….. For now.

Tari slowly pulled into the lead and kept the position, taking the turns sharp and dangerously. All three were laughing like mad man and women. The dogs were barking happily when Duke stopped suddenly and the race was halted. "What the heck! Duke what's wrong?" Kai asked. The dog pricked his ears to the right and they all heard it next, dogs barking and gun shots. Tari heard Sora whimper. Tari turned to her cargo hold and found Sora curled up in the fetal position. "What's wrong Sora?" Tari exclaimed. Sora whispered in fear, "It's Boris. I'm sacred. Please I'm sacred." Kai and Tari looked at each other.

The dog barking came closer and then they heard the voice that made their blood freeze. "SORA! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW! COME QUIETLY AND WE WON'T HURT YOU…. THAT BADLY ANYWAYS!" Boris bellowed. Sora whimpered again and flattened herself against the boards. Kai growled in an angry way and called softy to his sister, "Come on Tari. We need to head back. Boris knows where we live." Tari nodded and took off with her dogs and Sora. Kai took up the rear and they raced away, the wind singing in their ears.

The dog barking grew louder and Slush growled and tried to turn her head to look. (Keep your head forward Slush. Little sister is alright.) A warm sweet voice purred inside Slush's head. Slush growled in annoyance but continued to run forward. "TARI! Once we get inside the house, you hide Sora." Kai called to his sister. Tari gave him a thumbs up and she kept Candy and Slush running.

Inside Kai's head…..

'Why the heck is that sorry son of a gun after Sora?' Kai growled. (I wonder the same thing master. What would Boris want with a girl like Sora?) Drazer replied. Kai remembered the night he saw the brand on Sora's arm. He growled, more like snarled and pushed the dogs harder. Blake obliged willingly and nearly pulled Duke off his feet. Tari frowned and growled in anger. ((What's wrong mistress?)) Spiked Tiger asked inside Tari's head. 'I'LL FLAY BORIS! I'LL RIP OUT HIS EYES AND MAKE HIM SUFFER IF HE TOUCHES A SINGLE HAIR ON SORA'S HEAD!' Tari roared inside her head. Spiked tiger jumped at her mistress' ferocity. ((I agree with you mistress. I shall warn Romani.)) Spiked tiger disappeared.

"Tari Kai! Sora! I'm back!" Tala yelled, jumping out of the truck and not watching his back. BANG! Slush bowled him over with a bound and stopped. "Tala take the dogs to the kennel. I got to hide Sora! Boris is in the forest!" Tari panted. Tala's smile vanished and he took charge of the dogs. "Once your done Tala, go inside." Kai barked. Tala saluted and rushed the dogs to the kennels.

Tari hurried Sora up the stairs and hid her in the first room in the hall, Kai's room, in Kai's closet. "Stay here. Hide under his boxes and stuff. Whatever you do, don't come out or make a sound." Tari said, closing the door. Sora shivered in fear and waited.

Kai was in the living room, keeping an eye out the window. "What's wrong son?" Susumu asked. "Boris is in the forest looking for Sora. He's heading this way." Kai growled. Susumu growled along with him and sat in the chair next to the door, ready to give Boris a good one two. Tala came in with Ice and Slush on his heels and he looked between the two. "If you two stare out the window any harder you'll break it." Tala joked lamely. Kai and Susumu snorted and continued to look out the window.

Tari bounded down the stairs and she too kept looking at the window. "There he is." Tala growled, spotting the purple haired tyrant first. Boris was taking long strides toward the house, a pack of sum 5 mix breed hunting dogs snarling and barking at his feet. He walked right up the porch and knocked on the door. Susumu let it fly open and he glared at Boris. "Hello Susumu-sama. May I talk to your lovely children for a mere moment?" Boris asked, a fake smile gracing his lips. Susumu growled again and he balled his fist. "What do you want Boris?" Kai snapped. "I was hunting an escapee from our newest faculty, I was wondering if you by any chance saw her?" Boris snapped, his polite manners dropping. "Be gone Boris. We haven't seen any people besides Tala around here lately." Tari snarled. Boris's cruel narrowed and he stepped further into the house.

"Then you won't mind me looking in your house for her." He stated. Susumu growled and launched a fist at Boris' head. Boris dodged it and knocked Susumu in the head with his gun butt. Susumu fell down, unconscious. Kai and Tari raced to their father's side, cursing in many languages at Boris. (U can imagine what they r saying) Boris grinned evilly and headed up the stairs. "Where are you Sora dear?" Boris called out sweetly. Sora shivered in fear again and climbed as she quietly could up to the top of the closet.

Just in time too. Boris threw open the door and looked trough every thing. "Where are you whelp?" Boris snarled. "Boris get out before I call the police." Tari snarled, Slush growling and snapping at her feet. Boris straightened up and glared at Tari. "Fine. I will leave but watch yourself Tari. I know you are hiding number thirteen. She is very unstable. She can explode at any given moment." Boris walked down the stairs and walked outside. Tala slammed the door with a curse. "I hate that sorry son of a," Tari stopped him with a punch and they looked at Susumu. He was coming around, cursing Boris in Greek at the moment.

"Kai, go get Sora. I'll look to dad." Tari ordered. Kai sighed and heaved himself up. He looked around and gave his friend and family a last look before heading up the stairs. He entered the room and looked at the damage. His clothes were everywhere, pictures on the floor and just a mess. He sighed and picked up his picture of his mom. "O mom, what are we going to do?" Suddenly he heard crying. He went to his closet and found Sora on the ground and her crying. "Sora? Are you alright?" Aki asked, dropping to eye level. "I have no home. I'm sorry, but I'll leave if you want me too." Sora sobbed. Kai looked at her with surprise and he was seized by and impulse. Hug her. He did. (Poor unfortunate girl. She has nowhere to go.)) Dranzer cooed.


	5. Wolf Night

I have permission by SmiffyizdaBest to use her character Tari for this story. This is my first story in a long series. Smiffy has part two. i have part 3 and she has part 4. Enjoy. BE NICE! FIRST STORY PEOPLE!

* * *

Tari and Tala decided to walk in then. Tari rushed forward and hugged Sora. "It's alright! He's gone Sora." Tari said. Sora whimpered and wriggled out of their grasp. She backed up and cowered in the corner. "No. No. Please no more. I got leave. Please leave me alone." Sora cried. The trio looked at each other before Kai turned to Sora and gently placed his hand on her head. Sora froze and Kai whispered, "Sora? Please calm down. Can you please tell us what happened to you?" Sora raised her tear stained face and whispered, "Please. Promise not to kill me." The trio looked at her in shock before nodding. Sora pulled out her blue pennant and sobbed out, "It's all because of this!" The trio looked at the pennant and saw nothing wrong with it.

Sora chuckled and spun it a little. "You can come out Yuki. You to Tomi!" Sora rasped. The pennant glowed, and Sora gasped in pain. Tari saw sweat bead down her forehead and holding a fist to her heart. A silvery white tiger appeared and an ebony black wolf appeared. "Kai, Tari, Tala meet Yuki the snow tiger and Tomi the rapid wolf." Sora gasped. The two creatures bowed to the group. Kai simply walked up to the pair and scratched their ears.

"They are after us." Tomi spoke. The group besides Sora, shivered in fear at his sinister voice. "We were. Well I was sealed inside Sora when she was but a babe. Tomi was sealed inside her at the training faculty." Yuki said, cuffing Tomi gently. "Wait what? They were trying to turn you into something weren't they?" Tala asked. Sora shivered and nodded. "Boris first tried to mutated Yuki and turn me and her into one bit beast, but he failed. Then he sealed Tomi into me thinking I can be a container of multiple animals that he could extract later and turn into bit beasts. That failed also, since the power of a tiger, the mountain spirit of kings, and a wolf, the lords of night, had too much power and adding Tomi to me nearly killed me."

Kai growled inwardly. He knew what evil things Boris could come up with but this was totally and inevitable barbaric. To treat a young girl like that, it was despicable. "I ran, one day when I was allowed to go outside to play in the outside compound. There was a hole in the fence and I bolted. I didn't count on forgetting about a little gift Boris gave me. A shock collar…." A shocked outburst from Tari stopped her. "What the heck! That sick man! That's beyond barbaric!" Tari barked. Sora sighed and nodded wearily.

"I was in a small village to the north from here when he used the remote. I have never experienced the pain I felt then. It burned like a red hot whip on my back." Sora said, her eyes turning steel like. "I ripped of the collar and ran, ran like a coward. I will be glad the day when I can dance on Boris' grave." Sora growled. Tari sighed and ran a hand thru her hair. "He has done that to all of us." Tala snarled. Sora's head snapped up and her eyes shaded faintly to a shade of light purple.

Tomi walked up to her and lightly clubbed her on the head. "Sister! Stop this foolishness! You must not turn now!" Tomi snarled. Sora shook her head, but the light shade of purple didn't fade. "Then that gives me more reason to kill him!" Sora said softly. The trio gulped in fear as Sora's eyes continued to turn darker and darker. Yuki leapt upon Sora and cracked her head on the floor. "Snap out of it sister! Aye, ye will kill ye friends if ye do not stop ye anger!" She snarled her fangs a mere inch from Sora's face.

The trio froze and tensed ready to jump to save Sora. Sora relaxed and her eyes returned to normal. "Sorry. Anyway Yuki you tell them the rest." Sora said. Yuki sighed a continued. "The lass needs us gone. Soon. We might destroy her if not." Yuki replied. "So how do we get you out of her?" Kai asked. Tomi and Yuki looked at each other before they both said, "Either you kill Sora, or unlock the secret to the pennant that hangs from her neck." The trio looked shocked. "We won't kill her!" Tari exclaimed. Sora looked up in surprise. "But that's the easiest way!" "So that does not mean we murder our friends." Tala said. Sora looked shocked before she bowed her head. Her shoulders shook. "Sora what's wrong?" Tari asked. Sora picked up her head and smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. "I never had any friends." The trio smiled and hugged her in a massive group hug. Tomi and Yuki smiled and vanished. "We'll help you Sora. Don't you worry." Tari said. Sora smiled and laughed. "Thank you. Thank all three of you!"

Am hour later….

Sora and Tari were dodging through the trees. "Ok. I spot Tala from here. You can spot his flaming red head from a mile away." Tari stated. Sora snorted with mirth. "Wanna surprise them with something new?" Sora asked. Tari shrugged and watched as Sora brought out two small dynamite shaped fireworks. She stuck them into the snowball she was holding until the fuse was sticking out only. She grabbed a lighter from her pocket and lit the fireworks. She smirked evilly and chucked the snowball at the boys' fort.

BOOM! The snowball exploded in Tala's and Kai's face. Kai wiped the snow off his face and growled. Suddenly four snowballs came out of nowhere, with medium fireworks in them. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Kai raised his scarf on a stick to show that they surrendered. Tari and Sora slapped hands and laughed.

Inside…

Sora plopped down on the couch still breathless from laughing so hard. "I'm never playing a snowball war with Sora again!" Tala said. "Mwa? I'm not that bad am I?" Sora asked innocently. The gang laughed. "So what do you guys want to eat?" Tari asked. Tala and Kai barked out the same word, "PIZZA!" Sora shook with uncontrollable laughter as Tari looked stupidly at her brother and 'friend'.

"Oh aright but I'm paying for it." Sora said. The trio looked quizzically at Sora. "What? I have money. Watch I'll be right back." Sora said, and bolted/hobbled up the stairs. She returned with a hefty bag the jingled and clinked together when it hit something. "Did you really think I was going into the wilds without some of Boris' money did ya?" Sora asked. The trio laughed. "So what do you want to order?" Tari asked, dialing a phone number on her cell. "Cheese!" Tala cried. "Ham!" Kai barked. "As long as it's not supreme I'm good." Sora said. Tari laughed and ordered a large ham and a large cheese pizza. "Can we watch a movie while we eat?" Sora asked. Kai nodded and pointed to a cd case. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked Tari and Tala. "300!" The trio barked together. Sora laughed and nodded. "You guys are dorks." Sora said. Tari placed a hand over her heart. "O that killed me. Sora that really cut me. Cut me deep." Sora laughed harder until tears streamed down her face.

She hit her head on the coffee table to snap out of it. The doorbell rang and Tari paid the kid who delivered their pizzas. Tala got out some plates and pop cans while Kai set up the movie. "Have you watched this Sora?" He asked. "Nope." Sora replied. Gasp of horror courtesy of Tala. Sora shrugged and smirked helplessly.

And what do you know, Sora along with Kai was laughing throughout the entire movie.

Later that night when everyone was suppose to be in bed….

Tala walked into the kitchen to grab a late night snack. His hand was in the candy jar when he heard a voice behind him. "And why pray tell are you stealing my candy?" Tari asked, walking up to him. Tala laughed weakly before he grabbed a snickers bar and bolted. "Tala get back here with my candy bar!" Tari barked and bolted after him. Tala jumped up the stairs and slammed his door shut. Tari went through the bathroom door and cornered him. "Hand over the chocolate and you'll live." "What chocolate?" Tala asked innocently, showing her his chocolate smothered face. Tari growled and tackled him. "How dare you eat my chocolate! Out of my room!" Tari snarled and threw him out of her room.

Tala rammed into Kai's door and rubbed hi head. Kai opened the door and looked down at his friend. "Stole her chocolate didn't you?" Kai asked. Tala smirked devilishly and nodded. "You know she ain't going to forgive you for that." Kai said. Tala's smirk disappeared and he got up. "O crap. O well I'll figure it out. Night Kai. Don't stay on the roof too long." "Ok mom." He swung up onto the roof with one arm and landed silently. Sora looked up and smiled. "So I'm not the only one who likes to watch the sky huh?"

Kai plopped down next to her and sighed. "You should really be inside. You're wounds haven't healed as well as I would have liked." Sora snorted. "Please, the best thing for me now is the moonlight." Kai looked at her with a skeptical look. "Romani draws her power from the moon." Sora explained. Kai nodded and laid down. "So do you like to watch the moon?" Sora asked. Kai nodded.

Sora copied the older male and watched the moon. After a moment of silence, Sora said, "Tala's in trouble is he?" "Yup, stole some chocolate from my sister's stash." Kai chuckled. Sora laughed and coughed. Kai shook his head. "Go inside before you catch a cold." "No way. I love it out here. This is the only thing that kept me going when I was running." Sora shot back. Kai growled and looked at her. "You're so stubborn women."

"Glad we established one thing right." Sora snorted. The both looked at each other through silted eyes before falling backwards laughing. Sora curled up and started to sing.

"Sun has set, moon has come please o little one, rest your sweet head and fall asleep, against tender starlight through the night. Please come out stars and dance for me. I would fall against the moonbeams and dance for you, for you. Rest your head on soft starbeams and cover yourself with warm moonlight. O to sleep we go."

Sora ended and she grinned as she silently fell asleep. Kai looked at her and sighed. He gently lifted her and laid her closer to him. "Just so she won't catch a cold." Kai said to himself. 'Sure master. You tell yourself that.' Dranzer snickered. The phoenix disappeared and disturbed a sleeping Romani, Wolborg, and Spiked Tiger to tell them the news.

The Bit Beasts were wide eyed and slacked jawed as Drazer returned to Kai, who now was back in his room and Sora in the spare bed. "Where did you go?" Kai asked. "Nowhere." Drazer said innocently. Kai shrugged and climbed into bed. He closed his eyes and it became quiet. His eyes snapped open and he said, "O GOD FORSAKEN BIRD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU TOLD THEM!" All he could hear was Dranzer laughing hysterically.

Next morning…..

Sora slept in a tight ball, quietly trying to wake up. She heard laughter and talking coming from down the stairs. She stretched leisurely and listened intently to the conversation. "Kai we can't do that!" Came the voice of Tari. "Good point well how bout this…?" Came Kai's deep soothing voice. Then came the voice of Tala and Tari together. "Perfect!" Sora shot up and silently crept out of bed. She threw on some clothes, a red tank top and some jeans that didn't fit Kai anymore. Sora sighed. Tari was a smaller size and Tala was too big so she was stuck with Kai's old jeans. /Wolborg's master is a fatso!/ Romani barked out laughing. Sora couldn't contain her laughter. Sora busted out laughing.

The talking stopped and Tari was soon in the doorway and looking at Sora with an expression akin to being set on firecracker. "May I ask why you are laughing?" Tari asked. Sora took a deep breath before she giggled, "I know why I couldn't fit in Tala's pants, he's too fricken fat! Fatso!" Sora gasped. Tari looked dumbstruck before she too started to laugh. Said boy walked in and watched them. "What's so funny?" He asked. Sora and Tari looked at each other before they continued to laugh. Tala backed out of the room slowly and went back to Kai.

"So do we head to town and get the supplies for tomorrow?" He asked. Kai nodded and grabbed the truck keys. "We'll be back dad!" He called out. Susumu grunted in response and kept reading his paper. The boys disappeared and left the house to the girls.

UH OH!

Later on…..

Sora crouched safely away from the target. She snickered evilly, and army crawled toward the sleeping K-9. Slush had better wake up soon. Sora kept creeping forward and then let out a wild howl behind the dog. Slush literally flew into the air and hit the ground running. Sora fell backwards and laughed insanely. Tari walked in and looked confused. "Where's Slush?" She asked. Sora shrugged and had and innocent look on her face. Tari shrugged and asked if Sora wanted to help her make dinner. "Sure." Sora said and followed/limped to the kitchen with Tari.

"Okay. Can you make a cake for me?" Tari asked. Sora nodded and got the ingredients she needed. She began to mix in the water, oil, eggs, in the instant mix. She smirked and added some sprinkles in the mix and spread it carefully in a pan. She popped it in the oven and looked over at Tari. She was having trouble with the stove. Sora sighed and walked up to the thing. She brought her hand down with a resounding 'smack' and grinned as it started to work. "Thanks Sora. The beef stew should be done in a bit k. Can you chop the meat?" Tari asked. Sora nodded and accepted the steak knife and cutting board from Tari. She found the meat in the fridge and started to cut it. She started to daydream and forgot to look where she was cutting…

"GOD FORSKAEN KNIFE!" Sora yelled holding the finger she had just sliced clean open. She growled and washed her hand. She torn and old rag and wrapped her hand in it. She threw the meat in the pot Tari had simmering on the stove with huge chunks of carrots, and potatoes in it. "Are you alright Sora?" Tari asked, trying to contain her laughter. "Just peachy." Sora replied, with equal merriment. The two girls continued to laugh as Tari doctored Sora's hand.

She finally tied it snugly just as the boys walked in. "Hey what smells so great?" Kai asked. "That would be the cake." Sora replied, opening the oven and pulling out the cake. Kai and Tala drooled. "Unfortunately, you boys won't be getting any until you washed up." Sora said, a smirk gracing her lips. The boys groaned and headed upstairs. "Way to go Sora." Tari said. Sora laughed as she spread some icing on the top. She called out to Susumu, "Food's done!" "Coming." Susumu replied and walked into the kitchen. The other two boys walked in 'squeaky clean' as Tala put it. Sora snorted and served everyone, including Tari as she forcibly made her sit down.

"Thanks Sora!" Tala said. "Wait Tala. Before you start to eat, apologize to Tari for stealing her chocolate." Sora said. Tala gulped and said a slow and meaningful sorry to Tari. Tari grinned and said, "Apology accepted. Now let's eat. I'm hungry." Sora grinned and sat next to Tari. Kai watched her and saw her hand. "What happened to your hand?" He asked, blowing gently on his soup. Sora gulped her spoonful and replied. "There is a reason why my mother didn't trust me with in the kitchen." Kai smacked his face. "You sliced you hand didn't you?" Susumu asked. Sora nodded. "I wondered why you said God forsaken earlier, well more liked screamed it." Susumu said, drinking the broth from his soup. Sora face vaulted and the table broke out in laughter.

"So Sora? What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Kai asked. "Nothing why do you ask?" Sora asked. "I want to race you with the dogs." Kai explained. Sora's eyes shined and Kai's heart flip flopped. "Sure. What's the course?" Sora said. "To town and back." Kai said. Sora's eyes blazed with delight and she nodded vigorously. Kai nodded and finished his meal.

Soon the other followed him and drifted off to the living room to watch a stupid show. Sora hung back and started to clean up. Kai stayed back and examined the girl. Her scars were disappearing and he could hardly notice the limp, but he noticed the sacred look deep in her eyes. He walked over to the sink, where she was at the moment, and started to dry the dishes. Sora blinked and said gently, "I can do this by myself Kai. You go ahead and go watch TV." Kai shook his head not and continued to help. Sora shook her head in bewilderment and softly asked Romani, 'What is happening to me? My heart won't stop the drumbeat it sounds.' Romani chuckled and said quietly, /Mistress you are starting to have feelings for him./

'No, I, I , you win. But Romani I fear for all of them." Sora whispered. Romani looked sadly at her mistress. / for the ones you love, I shall always fight for./ ' thank you sister. I shall help as a human can." Sora said. "Hello earth to Sora." Kai said, waving hand in her face. Sora shook her head. "O sorry Kai. What did you say?" Sora murmured, rinsing of the last dish. "I said, are you alright? You zoned out on me." Kai explained. "Oh, sorry, Romani was talking to me." Sora said, looking away blushing. /Sure blame me./ Romani said, jokingly. Sora snickered. "Sora?" Kai asked.

Sora looked at him , her blue eyes glowing in the semi-darkness. "Yes, Kai?" She asked. "I know your birthday isn't till tomorrow but I wanted to give you your present now. Err, it's up in my room." Kai said, rubbing the back of his head. Sora's eyes shined and Kai's heart started to beat faster. 'what the heck is happening to me?' He screamed in his head.

Dranzer whispered softly in his head, /O Kai! You starting to like her./ 'Wait, no, I can't she said so herself, she's going to leave one day.' Kai sputtered back. Dranzer laughed. /Not after what your father has in store for her./ Kai looked quizzically. "Uh, Earth to Kai!" Sora said, shaking him. Kai shook himself with a shiver at her touch and looked at her. "Err, let's go." Kai said, leading her to his room.

Sora looked quizzically at Kai as he shuffled about his room looking for his present. His head was under the bed, when he said, "Found it! OWCH!" Sora chuckled and laughed as Kai cursed. He dragged out a box from under his bed and muttered insanities. He handed it to Sora and watched with a big cheeser on his face as she unwrapped it. Sora gasped in shock and excitement. There in her hands was a perfect wolf necklace. It was made out of bright yellow gold with jet stone marking, similar to Sora's wolf form. It has bright blue sapphires for eyes and a little red ruby tongue. Sora jumped on Kai and hugged him. "O thank you Kai. How can I repay you?" Sora asked. Kai looked frozen in shock and blushed. He hugged her back and said, "Just say you like it."

Sora smiled and nodded. She placed the necklace around her neck and looked in the mirror above her make shifted bed. She grinned so hard that her face was scrunched up. "Like it? I love it Kai!" She said. Kai nodded in pleasure. Suddenly Sora climbed on the window and pulled herself onto the roof. "Want to join my Finny?" Sora called. Kai looked surprised. Only his dad had called him that when he was younger. He popped his head out the window and looked up to see a wonderous site. Sora had changed into her silky furred wolf form. She looked down at him and smiled as a wolf could smile. She threw back her head and howled her pleasure.

Kai stood transfixed as he understood the words poring from Sora's mouth.

/I howl with the joy in my heart, on this moon ridden night. To all those who hear me, to all that have suffered as I have suffered, know that there is someone willing to help, willing to let you in with open wings. I have found my angels, I have found my life. I grieve for those I lost and now I am freed with my own wings. I give my protection to those that have saved me. With the sun that rises I will give the warmth of it to Kai, Tala, Susumu-sama, and Tari. When the moon rises I shall sing and dance if they want. I will repay this debt before I die, and if I die I shall come from the black meadows and repay yet. / Sora howls stopped and she panted. She looked down and found the gang looking at her from the window. /May I help you with something? / She asked, knowing full well they could understand her. Tala squealed and fainted in delight. Everybody sweatdroped.

Sora shook her great head and leapt down, landing onto the window still. She laughed openly at Tala and landed silently next to him. /Fool get up! You've been given a blessing, yes so you calm down./ She growled playfully and poked him in the head with her paw. Tala looked up and grinned like a fool. "I can't believe it!" "What?" Kai asked.

Tala pointed to Sora who had changed to her human form. "She has given a blessing that hasn't been giving in a thousand years!" "Ok, explain it !" Tari snapped. Sora stepped in, "In other words Tari, I will proudly die, if any one of you were in danger. I would kill if you told me to, I would slaughter if any harmed you. That is what binds me by Romani and Tomi. It's wolf law!" Tari and Susumu stood and stared speechless at Sora. "Ok I lied, It means I will protect you at any cots until I pay my debt back, God! Don't take everything so literal!" Sora said laughing. Tari growled playfully and launched herself onto her friend. Sora met her head on and they crashed to the floor laughing as they wrestled.

Tala and Kai looked at each other before the grinned and launched themselves onto the girls. "Ooof! Red head get your fat bottom of my back! You might snap it!" Sora grunted "Hey I am not fat!" Tala growled as he tickled Tari. Kai started to tickle Sora and the gang just continued to laugh until they couldn't hear Sora anymore. They found her curled up and fast asleep on the floor. "That's weird. I can't do that!" Tala said. Kai cracked him in the head and gently lifted his friend and carried her to her bed in his room.

Tari looked surprised before she felt Tala lift her up and grinned down at her. "Let's hit the sack Tar." He said, and carried her out of the room. Susumu grinned and said quietly, while looking at the window, "O I wish you can see our children now dear. They've grown up so much." He felt the soft caress of the wind on his cheeks and he knew he was heard. He walked to his room and fell into a deep sleep that was soon to be rudely awakened in the morning hour by something very stupid Tala and Tari came up with. Goody! (note fake pleasure)


	6. Danger in the Storm

I have permission by SmiffyizdaBest to use her character Tari for this story. This is my first story in a long series. Smiffy has part two. i have part 3 and she has part 4. Enjoy. BE NICE! FIRST STORY PEOPLE!

* * *

Sora was sound asleep with her dreams when suddenly….

"GOOD MORNING BIRTHDAY GIRL!" Came Tari's voice from a … bullhorn? WTH!

Sora leapt out of bed and chased her screaming at the top of her lungs, "GOD FORSAKEN LITTLE TIGER! GET YOUR STRIPED BUTT BACK HERE SO I CAN ROAST IT AND LET SLUSH AND ICE EAT OVER YOUR STUPID CARCASS!"

Tari laughed like a madman, err, women, and ran into the dark kitchen. Sora ran in and came face to face with a big surprise. Tala flicked on the light switch, and Kai, Susumu, Ice, and Slush jumped out from underneath the table, Susumu hitting his head in the process. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA!" They yelled/bark. Sora stared like a deer caught in headlights before she grinned and glomped all of them. "Thank you! I love it!" Sora said, tears streaming down her face. "Why the tears Sora?" Kai whispered in her ear. Sora whispered back. "This is my first birthday in two long years." Kai hugged her harder. Sora's heart flip flopped, with joy.

"Well, let's not keep the lass starving. Come on Tala, bring in the cake!" Susumu cried. Tala came in; carrying a huge cake in his arms, decorated with multi colored frosting that was a perfect picture copy of Sora's wolf form, and with little sayings from the gang around it. Tari lit the candle in the middle, "Sorry we don't know how old you are." Tari explained for the one candle.

Sora shrugged and waited as they sang happy birthday and made a wish. Out went the candle. "Okay Sora, eat up quick. I want to race ya." Kai said, earning a cuff from Tari. "You eat as slow as you want." Tari countered. Kai grinned sheepishly. /Aye, you just want to talk to her and ask her an important question, am I right master?/ Dranzer asked teasingly in his head. Kai glowered but couldn't help but blush. Sora bolted her cake and a mug of hot. "Thanks guys but I want to race Kai here." Sora stated, jumping up. Kai jumped up with her and they placed their dishes in the sink and raced upstairs. Kai threw Sora a jacket and some gloves. "Do you want some goggles?" Kai asked, sliding his on. Sora shook her head no, and smirked devilishly.

They bolted downstairs to find Susumu, Tari, and Tala waiting for them with the dogs hitched up and raring to go. Sora hugged all three briefly before stepping onto Tari's sled. Kai stepped onto his and they waited for a signal. Tari stepped in between them and held up her hands. "Five.. Four… Three… Two… One…GO!" She yelled. Sora barked a hike and away she went, with Kai hard on her heels. "Who'd you think will win?" Susumu asked. Tari and Tala looked at each other and both said, "Sora." Susumu raised an eyebrow. "Dad, it doesn't take a blind man to notice that Kai likes her." Tari stated. Susumu looked shocked. "I didn't notice." Tari and Tala face vaulted. /What am I going to do with you master?/ 'Oh shut it Rizul.' Susumu said jokingly to his white phoenix.

Down the path….

Kai was catching up. Sora was not about to let him win though. "Come on Slush!" Sora yelled. Slush obliged willingly and pulled with all her might. "Hey Sora, do you want to race back instead, I just want to hang out in the town." Kai yelled. Sora slowed and looked warily at Kai. "Ok. Good thing I brought some money then." She said, smiling. Kai grinned back and took the lead from Sora, leading her to town.

Sora watched Kai and thought to herself, 'Why does my heart skip when I'm around him?' /O Mistress! You're head over heels for Master Kai!/ Romani howled in delight. Sora blushed and snapped back 'Romani!' Romani kept howling and yipping in delight.

/ Wait I'll be right back!/ She yipped and disappeared. "O crap!" Sora said out loud. Kai looked back and raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask." She said, placing a hand on her red face.

Kai smiled and kept looking forward. /Me back!/ Romani said, a smug smirk gracing her wolven lips. 'I'm royally screwed am I?' Sora asked. /Yup. Want to know what I said to Wolborg, Rizul, and Spiked Tiger?/ Romani asked. 'I'm going to hear it anyways so shoot.' Romani grinned evilly and said…

/Well where do I begin? O yeah! I told all three of them put a hand to their ear and listen…..can u hear all those hearts shattering in the world? Cuz I can!/ Sora's face resembled being slapped with a skillet. "Hey Sora what's wrong?" Kai asked. Sora looked at him, her face red with embarrassment, "I'm going to kill Romani." Sora said. Kai started to laugh.

Sora buried her head into her arms and muttered profanities at her bit beast. "Are we almost there Kai?" She asked. Kai nodded and asked, "Where do you want to go first?" "I need to go somewhere to get some clothes. Sorry Kai, but I will not be able to fit in your baggy clothes forever." Sora said, chuckling. Kai stuck his tongue out at her. "Ok then, then where?" Kai asked. "I don't know, where's the good places in town?" Sora asked.

"There's the arcade, the mall, food court, ranch, and a horse ranch outside of town." Kai said, listing his favorite spots. "They all sound so good. I'll let you decide after I get some clothes okay?" Sora said. Kai nodded and mentally asked Romani 'Does she like horses?' Romani snorted and looked at Kai. / She loves them. She's been on a horse since she was not but a babe./ Kai smirked and thought to himself.

They pulled into the town and slowed the dogs down. "The store is that way." Kai said, pointing to the left. Sora thanked him and took off that way. Kai sat there, watching her move away before he turned the dogs to the right and out of town.

In the store…

Sora walked in and smiled. She walked to a section she knew she would be able to find some clothes she liked. She bought three pairs of jeans and three shirts. All jeans were denim, while she bought a plain black shirt, a wolf shirt, and a horse shirt. She paid for them and left the store. She looked around for Kai and didn't find him. "O good grief. Where'd he go?" Sora asked Slush. She felt someone hug her from behind. She jumped and spun to find a laughing Kai. "You fricken scared me!" Sora said.

Kai smirked innocently and climbed back on his sled. "Want to get something to eat?" he asked. Sora nodded and her stomach grumbled. Sora blushed in embarrassment as Kai laughed. "Well come on. If I didn't know better I say you like meat right?" Kai asked. Sora nodded. "Well follow me; we can get a few cheeseburgers or some steaks at the restaurant." Kai explained. Sora grinned evilly and sent Slush after Kai's sled. They arrived at the restaurant and ordered some cheeseburgers.

Kai stole a glance at Sora. Her black hair shined and her eyes twinkled as she looked at the deer mounts in the restaurant. Her eyes fixed on one different mount. Its was of a magnificent bear. He reared up on his hind legs and was snarling. "Do you hunt?" Kai asked. Sora smiled wistfully and nodded. "My father and I use to go every bear and elk season."

Kai nodded and touched her gently on her shoulder. "You can come hunting with us sometime." Kai offered. Sora smiled and nodded. Their food arrived and they dug in to two huge cheeseburgers. "Sora, once we get back on the sleds I'm going to have to blind fold you ok." Kai said. Sora looked puzzled but nodded. They finished (Kai paid) and headed outside. Kai took out a black blind fold and tied it around her sparkling blue eyes. "Slush follow." Kai ordered. Slush nodded and stood. Kai started Duke and Blake and they head outside of town.

Sora heard the snow crunch, telling her they were in a barley used road. She smirked and lifted her face to face the oncoming wind. She smelt the ice crystals in the air and… hair? She shook her head and lifted her face to the wind again. Same smell. She sneezed and grinned. The sled stopped and she heard Kai walking toward her. "Can I take the dang bandanna off now?" Sora asked, pretending to be cross. Kai frowned a little before he saw the smirk on her lips. "Very funny Sora. Here let me take it off now." Kai said, untying the knot. Sora shook her head free of the black cloth and looked up. They were in front of a house with a sign that said WHISHFULL DREAMS HORSE RANCH.

"O my God! Thank you Kai." Sora said. Kai snorted and walked up to the door and banged on it. "Mister Riot! You there?" Kai yelled. Someone grunted from inside and opened the door.

A middle aged man stood before her his beard and brown hair slightly graying. "O hi Kai, what can I do for you?" "Can you let us take two of the horses for the rest of the day?" Kai asked. "Sure, go ahead, they need the exercise, leave Slush and them in the corral, they can help me heard the sheep." Norman Riot said, waving his hand to the barn. Kai grinned and dragged Sora to the barn. He flicked on the lights and smiled at  
Sora's shocked expression. 12 different horses stuck their head out their stalls and demanded attention. Sora rubbed each and everyone's nose and fell down in the hay laughing. "Thank you Kai." Kai smiled and shook his head, as he helped her up.

"Pick out the lucky horse that gets to let u ride." Kai said. Sora looked around the stalls and walked up to a flashy red bay. "Can I ride this one?" Sora asked. Kai smiled and nodded. "Her name is Nikki." Kai explained, handing Sora some tack. Sora smiled and lead Nikki out into the barn aisle. Nikki stood quietly as Sora gently placed a simple snaffle into her mouth. Sora slid the snow patterned saddle blanket onto her red back along with a black western saddle. Sora laughed as Nikki snuffled her hair.

"Hello to you too Nikki." Sora said, blowing gently on Nikki's nose. Nikki snorted and bobbed her head. Sora laughed again and jumped onto the saddle without touching the stirrups or reins. "Who are you riding Kai?" Sora asked. Kai lead out a flashy gray stallion and saddled him. "I'm riding Typhoon." Kai stated, patting the gray neck. Typhoon snorted as Kai, turned him and they trotted out of the barn. Sora followed and were soon galloping across some snow covered fields.

"I'm going to win!" Sora said, turning Nikki around the last barrel. "I doubt it!" Kai yelled back, making Typhoon move faster. Nikki snorted and whistled a shrill note. Two black dots appeared on the horizon. Sora pulled Nikki up and looked closer. Kai slid to a stop next to her and looked between her and the dots. Sora suddenly smiled and whistled a shrill note. An answering whistle resounded. Sora laughed and looked at a confused Kai. Kai asked, "Who is it?"

"You should recognize them Kai!" Sora exclaimed. Kia looked closer and recognized the duo. "Tala! Tari! What are you doing here?" Kai exclaimed. Tala pulled up his blue roan and smiled at Tari as she slid her white mare to a stop next to him. "Ice is a very good tracker." Tala stated. "When he tracked you to Mr. Riots we decided to join you." Tari explained. Nikki snorted and rubbed noses with the roan stallion and the white mare. Typhoon laid his ears back as the roan gently nipped at the white mare and clacked his teeth together in warning when the roan didn't move away.

"Easy Typhoon!" Kai snapped. Spinning the gray stallion around in circles. "Oops! I forgot Typhoon didn't like Skyhigh." Tala said sheepishly. "You'd think the red head would remember anything!" Kai growled. Romani entered Kai's mind. /Cut the crap Kai! Sora's going to bolt with Nikki if you don't stop it!/ Romani snapped. Kai stopped dead and looked over at a slightly wide eyed Sora. His eyes gentled and he beckoned her closer.

"Sorry, but this is something, both me and Typhoon are going through at the same time. We have to get through it together." Kai took a deep breath and continued, "The white mare is Typhoon's twin sister, her name is Ire and Skyhigh is just being like a boyfriend." Kai explained. "So Typhoon's just being a big, overprotective, brother?" Sora asked. Kai nodded. Sora looked between him, Tala, and Tari (who were talking away like a pair of birds). "There is nothing wrong, Kai, of being over protective of you sibling." Sora finally said. Kai looked up in surprise and found Sora galloping Nikki away. "Race ya to that wood!" Sora yelled to the trio.

Kai, Tala, and Tari charged after her, snow being thrown in all directions from the galloping hooves of the horses. They caught up to her just as she slipped into the wood. "I win!" Sora yelled happily. BOOM! CRASH! Lighting struck over head followed by some thunder.

Typhoon reared and neighed. The horses bolted and Sora fought hard to keep Nikki calm. CRASH! More thunder. "We need to get out of here. Head back for the barn, NOW!" Sora screamed as Nikki reared. The trio nodded and took off the way they came. CRACK! That didn't sound like the thunder. Tari turned around and saw a figure standing in the shadows of the trees as the rain came pouring down. The figure aimed something at Sora's retreating back and fired. CRACK! "SORA! BEHIND YOU!" Tari screamed.

* * *

cliffhanger!


	7. The REd Eyed Demon & Tears

I have permission by SmiffyizdaBest to use her character Tari for this story. This is my first story in a long series. Smiffy has part two. i have part 3 and she has part 4. Enjoy. BE NICE! FIRST STORY PEOPLE!

* * *

Just at that moment Sora wasn't where the bullet struck. It missed Nikki all together and landed harmlessly in the snow. The Russian trio watched in horrified fascination as they watched Sora, transformed into her huge yellow furred wolf form, charge at the shadowy figure, the rain making her looked grotesque as they can see old scars and her bones a little. "SORA! COME BACK!" Kai screamed. Sora dodged another bullet and took a look back. Even from the distance at which they were apart Kai could see Sora's normally ice blue eyes were solid blood red. She turned and kept running, dodging another bullet, this one barley grazing her side, a howl ripping from deep within her chest.

Kai never heard anything compared to that howl. It was filled with all the sorrow and hate Sora had ever felt. With a savage growl Sora launched herself at the throat of her attacker. The figure gave a cry with the lighting and thunder from overhead, and threw his gun out to protect him. Sora grabbed the gun and wretched it from his grasp, dropped it, and flew again for her attacker. She pinned him and stood, snapping and slavering in his face, her fangs a mere centimeter away from his eyes. /You missed human! Make you shot count next time./ Sora snarled in her human/wolf language. The human gave a small squeak of fear. Sora laughed and continued, /Take a message to your masters. I know who you work for scum so don't deny it. Tell Voltaire and Boris to leave me and my friends be or your lives are forfeit, with me as your executioner!/ Sora snarled. The man screamed in fear and nodded. Sora placed a paw on his throat and pressed down. / Good, now run like the coward you are, back to you masters!/ Sora howled. The man nodded and bolted.

Sora stood trembling for a few minutes before her eyes changed colors, back to their normal blue color. She sighed and collapsed onto the ground. Her body heaved and then stilled. She never heard the hoof beats or the screams of "SORA! SORA GET UP!" From her friends. Indeed she never got up.

Kai slid off his saddle and looked down on the still form of his friend and saw the bullet wound in her chest. He got down and placed a hand on her heart. No beat. He looked up and shook his head, tears pricking at his eyes. Tari crawled out of her saddle, tears streaming down her face, with Tala at her side. "She can't be Kai! It isn't true!" Tari whispered. She looked at Kai's glassy eyes, and threw herself into Tala's arms, sobbing uncontrollable.

Tala shook his head, tears streaming silently down his face. Kai gently picked up the body and placed it in Nikki's saddle. Nikki snorted and neighed mournfully. Kai climbed back into Typhoon's saddle and lead his sad cargo back the way they came, with Tala and Tari in the rear.

In shadow realm…

Sora was chained to a wall , a heavy spiked collar dragging her down. She looked up when she heard quit whispering. A great red phoenix looked down on her. She cowered, all the strength gone from her body. A white wolf, and a golden Phoenix joined the red one, along with Spiked tiger and Rizul. "Why have you given up?" The soft voice of the golden phoenix whispered. Sora looked up, sorrow filling her eyes, "I gave because the strength of my heart gave way to my sorrow. What if I turned on my friends when I am in blood rage madam?" Romani and the white wolf growled in annoyance. Rizul answered her. "That is why you have been led to my house, to protect and find the home you so desperately needed." Rizul snapped. Sora cowered. "But if I fail, not only will their blood be on my hands, I will surly kill myself out of shame." Sora whimpered. Spiked tiger walked up to her and placed her tail on top of the bullet hole that had sent her here.

"I know someone who is crying his heart's blood because of this Sora. I think I would love to see him again and to comfort him again." She whispered. Sora ears pricked before they were pinned once again to her head. "But I am dead, madam. How can I comfort the one who cries for my wretched hide?" The bit beast looked at each other then at the white wolf. The great beast stepped forward and stood before Sora, the moonlight shining around him dazzling her, but forcing her to meet his white gaze squarely. His eyes were steely white.

"Do you know who I am Sora Getsuga?" The deep booming voice said. Sora shook her head in response. "A soft chuckle came from his lips and then he smiled, as a wolf can smile. "I am Rashid, master of judgment for his Holiness, God himself. I decide when you actually die or you go back to you body again. And I say, Sora Getsuga!, that you shall live once more. Your soul is too pure to be tainted by the blood your tormenters have on their hands. I say you shall not die till your soul really is driven from the love and warmth you new friends have given you. I say live, to protect the ones you love and to howl and run again. Now go back to your body wolf, I have spoken, and when I speak my word is law, under full authority of his Holiness." Rashid growled, the command in his voice clear as silver trumpets.

Sora cried with joy and lunged forward, the chain snapping clean in two. "Thank you masters. I shall not fail!" Sora cried over her shoulder to the bit beasts and the god wolf. They all looked at each other and smiled, running after Sora.

Back with the trio…

Kai looked forward the rain stopping. He looked up and saw the sun breaking through. The sunlight filtered behind him and then he heard a gasp. His head snapped around to find a gasping Sora leaning on her saddle, fully human. "SORA!" Tari screamed, jumping from her saddle to fly tackle Sora from hers. Oof! The breath that Sora had regained was knocked out of her lungs again. "Tari dear, I can't breath." Sora gasped. Tari looked at her before, SMACK! "Don't you ever do that again you hear me? You never ever do that unless we are all going with you!" Tari snapped. Sora rubbed the red welt on her face and nodded. Tar tackled her again and couldn't stop crying.

Sora wriggled out of her grasp only to be bear hugged by Tala. "I will murder you if you ever do that again!" He said, giving an extra squeeze to her rib cage. Sora coughed and nodded in submission. He let go and she staged a bit, only to run into Kai's chest. She looked up as he steadied her and saw the fear and relief in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I sacred you guys, I really am." Sora apologized quickly. Kai shook his head and smiled, a single tear falling down his cheek. He wrapped her in his arms and twirled her. "Don't leave without us Sora." He whispered in her ear. Sora suddenly started to cry into his shoulder and they stood there for a few minutes just holding each other.

When Sora was done crying, she avoided Kai's gaze and jumped back into her saddle. "Come on, the rain may have stopped but I don't need you guys to get a cold or the flu on me." She chided, like a she-wolf scolding her reckless cubs. The trio laughed and followed her back to the ranch.

* * *

now you know what happens when sora's eyes change colors. nothing to do with ginga densetsu weed and the battouga. so dont even mention that!


	8. Secrets and Voltaire

I have permission by SmiffyizdaBest to use her character Tari for this story. This is my first story in a long series. Smiffy has part two. i have part 3 and she has part 4. Enjoy. BE NICE! FIRST STORY PEOPLE!

* * *

Three days later…

Guess what…..

They couldn't find her in the morning….

Until they found her in her bed….

Sora growled in annoyance as she ripped the tree apart, with Romani's new attack. "I won't let my guard down again. I won't ever let that happen again EVER!" Sora snarled. Romani snarled along with her and they both attacked the next tree. Romani suddenly snarled and she crumpled to the ground, along with Sora, and panted heavily. /I think mistress, that you need some sleep. That wound on your chest isn't completely healed and you could catch your death out here./ Romani said, dragging herself to her paws and walking over to her master. Sora was sound asleep.

Romani laughed and lifted Sora by her shirt and carried her as she would her own cub, to the porch. She growled softly at the door and scratched at it. Susumu opened the door and let the she wolf through. Romani nodded her thanks and carried her master back up to her room that she still shared with Kai. Romani smiled at the thought of the Russian boy. He hadn't let Sora out of his sight for three whole days. Sora had barley noticed a last night when she snuck out onto the roof again, to find herself face to face with Kai.

The two had watched the crescent moon in silence until Sora had fallen asleep in his arms and he had to take her back inside. The next morning, Romani had heard them calling for Sora but ignored them, training non-stop with her master since the sun had rising on the flatlands until dusk. Now she looked at the girl that she had cared for seventeen years. She had Kai to look after her and Tari and Tala to help as well with the pendant. This was going to be fun.

Later on that night….

Sora stirred as she felt her bed dip with added weight. She opened her eyes and dimly saw Kai smirk gently. She closed her eyes again and felt his soft touch on her head. "Night Sora." She heard faintly. She shivered and she mewed a little bit as she felt some cold reach her shoulders. Kai sighed and she felt another soft blanket fall about her small frame. She whispered a good night to Kai and fell into a deeper sleep.

Kai shook his head and looked at Sora's peaceful face. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and he looked out his window. "What am I going to do Drazer? I can't tell her that I like her. She'll freak out." /You never know that though master./ Drazer replied gently. "But how can I? She's in danger from my own grandfather and the fricken purple baboon of his." Kai stated, dryly. Drazer sighed and muttered, /Think though Kai. She has not left you. I highly doubt she would either./ Kai looked strangely at his bit beast. "What?" Drazer slapped herself mentally and said / nothing master. You should head to bed yourself./ Kai yawned and nodded. He slipped into his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Night Drazer." /Night master Kai./

In Kai's dreams…

Kai stood before a shining lake, its reflection nearly blinding him. He heard someone singing and he saw ripples in the lake. Curious he walked forward only to come face to face with the one person he though he would never see again. "Mother?" Kai asked, in a whisper. Mrs. Hwitiwari stood before her son, singing a night time lullaby that had lured her son closer to the lake edge.

"Hello Kai. What brings you to the shadow lands?" His mom asked. Kai shook his head in bewilderment. "I think I know why. Come here my son and sit next to me." She commanded softly. Kai obeyed and looked into the gleaming water. "You need my advice I presume?" She asked. Kai nodded and looked up. She nodded for him to go on. "Mother I have a new friend and she has a major problem." "What is that?"

"Grandfather and Boris have nearly killed her multiply times and they are after her again. The pendant around her neck, the blue stoned one, threatens her very life." Kai explained.

His mother looked into the waters and thought. "The key lies in your, Tari's, Tala's, and her own heart my son. There is nothing more to say. Its secret lies within you and the gang." His mother began to fade. "Mother wait! Don't leave me!" Kai pleaded. "I have done what I have come to help you with Kai. I must go. Beware though my son, watch for the red eyes. It might destroy your friend. The friend that seems to have won your heart." A quick last smile and his mother disappeared. In her place was a golden phoenix. It sang a sad song and took off into the air. Kai followed it and said softly, "I love you too mother, and thank you for your advice."

End dream…

Kai bolted up, sweat dotting his brow. He looked over at Sora and found her bed empty. Here we go again.

Suddenly all of them were at attention when they heard a call, from a bull horn? "Breakfast time you lazy cats!" They groaned as they figured where Sora went too. The kitchen. They all got out of bed and threw some clothes on. Kai was the first to catch a whiff of cinnamon. Before you could blink, Kai had bolted out of his room, slid down the stair banister, and had neatly rolled into the kitchen. "Are those cinnamon rolls?" Kai asked, practically drooling. Sora looked up from opening the oven and smirked. "Nice nose Kai. TALA! TARI! HURRY UP! I WANT TO SHOW YOGUYS SOMETHIN TODAY. PLUS IF YOU DON'T I'M EATING ALL THE CINNAMON ROLLS!" Sora yelled up the stairs. Quick as a flash the duo was in the kitchen taking a cinnamon roll each.

"What do you want to teach us?" Tari asked through a mouthful of icing. Sora snorted before she looked closely at Tari. "I'll explain it to you but you need to calm down first miss hyper." Tari gulped and took a deep breath. "Ok I'm good." She said. Sora shook her head and beckoned them outside. They followed and watched as Sora turned to them. "I don't know if you boys can do what I'm about to do. Tari on the other hand might be able too do it." Sora closed her eyes and before their eyes morphed to her huge wolf form.

/Do you think your up to it Tari?/ Sora asked. Tari jumped up and nodded. Sora woofed gently and said /Ok then. Think Tari. Think of a tiger. You can't be a wolf like me./ Sora snorted in embarrassment and covered her eyes with her black paw. "Why not?" Tari asked. /Because look at your bit beast Tari! It's a feline. I'm a canine! Anyways, think of being one with a tiger. Feel the ground underneath your paws and smell the smells only a tiger can smell./ Sora instructed. Tari tried and nothing happened. Sora prodded harder for her to continue before she sighed in resignation. She was human again. "Ok then. I think I know why you can't do it. When I first learned of my power I was in danger. I think either you or someone you love has to be in danger for you to morph." Sora explained. Tari sighed. Sora smiled and threw a snowball at Tari. "But this is just for fun."

Tari laughed and retaliated, throwing a snowball back at Sora's head. Sora ducked and aimed. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Dull Boom. "No more explosives for you Sora!" Tala yelled, wiping snow from his face. "You're no fun Tala." Sora said. Tari and Kai laughed along with Sora. "Hey Kai? Can I and Tari go into the town?" Sora asked, suddenly. Kai stopped and looked carefully at the two innocent looking girls and snorted. "Alright, but you two be on your guard ok?" Worry flashed through his eyes before they were replaced with a cold stony look. "Get going and make sure your back before sunset." "Yippee!" Sora yipped and both of the girls disappeared inside the truck and took off down the road.

With Kai and Tala….

"Well what should we do today Kai?" Tala asked, plopping down on the couch. "Grand theft auto four?" Kai asked. Tala nodded in delight and soon both boys were playing the game. The really violent game. Evil laugh from Tala. "Take that Fin boy!" Tala said, ramming Kai. Kai growled and rammed Tala into a wall. "Slam down." Kai said, taking a swig from his pop bottle. "I hate you." Tala said. Kai grinned cheekily. "So any idea how to help Sora?" Tala asked suddenly.

Kai paused the game and looked carefully at Tala. "I've been having dreams Tala. My mother has told me a riddle." Kai said his voice with a soft edge in it. Tala sat bolt up and looked at Kai incredulsly. Hiroko Hiwatari was a distant, yet fond, memory of a mother who had died to protect her children. "What did she say? What was the riddle?" Tala asked. "The key lies in your, Tari's, Tala's, and her own heart." Kai said Tala looked puzzled. "I'm stumped. Not that I don't already know that riddle." Tala said shrugging. "What do you mean you know that riddle already?" Kai asked, surprised. Tala looked embarrassed but said, "Tari had the same dream Kai." Kai looked shocked before he chuckled. "So many dreams we've shared Tala. O well. I say we got to this new place where Sora was and find out some secrets about that dang pennant." Kai said. Tala's eyes flared up in excitement. "I'm in. When shall we leave boss?" Tala asked.

Kai looked nervous for a minute before he sighed and placed his head in his hands. "O frick Tal, I'm so messed up." "How so bro?" Tala asked. /I didn't know you could rhyme Tala./ Wolborg said, jokingly. Mental raspberry. "Like you don't know." Kai said. "What? That you're head over heels with Sora and you're probably freaking out because you don't know if she likes you back?" Tala said, matter of factly. Kai looked up in surprise. "How'd you…." His sentence was never finished. Two sharp knocks came from the door.

Kai and Tala both knew that Susumu had gone to work and that it's way too early to be the girls. Kai jumped over the couch and opened the door. His red eyes hardened with hard biting hat and anger and he snarled, "What the heck do you what Grandfather?" "What? An old man can not visit his grandson for once?" Voltaire said, his voice sickly sweet. Tala snarled like a wolf and said a harsh no. Voltaire looked impassively at the red head before he took a seat on Kai's bear hide chair.

"Now down to business. Kai have you seen a girl? A Japanese girl with a scar over her eye?" "No, we've only seen Mr. Riot, Tala, and Brian around here Grandfather." Kai said, his voice calm. Deadly calm. Gulp from Tala. "Ahh I see. Well sorry to have bothered you Kai. I shall be off." Voltaire said, walking to the still open door. He was closing the door when he stopped and looked at Kai. "I should warn you Kai, that if you do find this girl you should bring her to me or Boris. She is a danger to all that see her. Especially when she is injured her eyes glow red. When that happens the only thing you can do is shoot her. I bid you good day." Voltaire left and Kai snarled viscously. "That sorry son of a….."

Tala stopped him. "Ok Kai. We need to find a way to get Sora out of their control. Fast."

"What can we do Tala? We go tomorrow at first light got it." Kai responded. Tala nodded and then smirked. "By the way Kai," Tala started to walk up the stairs, "I know for a fact that Sora likes you back. She's to shy to admit it to you though." Tala took off to back some clothes, while Kai stared dumbly at the spot where he used to be.

/Told you so!/ Drazer cawed. "Shut up bird." Kai replied. Drazer continued to laugh. Kai shook his head and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

now you know what happens when sora's eyes change colors. nothing to do with ginga densetsu weed and the battouga. so dont even mention that!


	9. One Last Night

I have permission by SmiffyizdaBest to use her character Tari for this story. This is my first story in a long series. Smiffy has part two. i have part 3 and she has part 4. Enjoy. BE NICE! FIRST STORY PEOPLE!

* * *

In town…

Sora and Tari were in combat. Deadly combat. "You can not defeat me young one." Tari said. "We shall see my elder." Sora replied. "Your move." Tari moved and she lost. "Hah you are foolish indeed old one. Ha Checkmate!" Sora said, triumph in her voice. "GAh! You suck Sora." Tari said. "It's ok we killed three hours. I say we go home now." Sora said, laughing to herself. "Agreed. Wait what did you just say?" Tari asked, stopping suddenly in her mid-air jump. "Umm, let's head home." Sora said. Tari squealed and tackled the wolfess. "O my God! Are you saying that you want to live with us?" Tari asked. Sora blushed in embarrassment and nodded. "Yes!" Tari yelped, jumping up and doing a jig. "Okay then missy, no more chocolate and I call driving on the way home!" Sora said, bolting to the truck. "Hey! No fair!" Tari yelled after her laughing. Raspberry.

Back at the house….

Sora unlocked the door and fell inside laughing. Kai looked inside the room and saw his sister and Sora both on the floor laughing their butts off. "Pray tell what's so funny?" He asked. Sora took a gasping breath before she looked up at Kai with her innocent eyes. Kai's heart flip flopped. "Tari *gasp* singing!" Sora gasped out. "O I wondered why I heard a coyote singing." Kai said. Sora bounced up and helped Tari to her feet. "Like you can sing much better bro." Tari retorted." "Bet I can." Kai replied. "Bet taken." Tari said smugly. Kai gulped. "Odds?" Tala asked, sliding down the banister. "Chocolate cake made from scratch." Tari said. "Cleaning up after us for a week." Kai said. "Done." Both chimed.

Sora looked between the two and smirked. "To make things more interesting how bout we do teams. You and Tala verses me and Kai?" She said. The gang nodded in agreement. "Ok until Susumu get here we can decide on a song." Tala said. Sora nodded and the two teams disappeared. "What song should we sing?" Kai asked Sora. Sora smirked evilly. "Do you remember that song that made you and me sleepy on the roof that night?" She asked. Kai nodded. "We use it on them." Sora said simply. Kai looked at her in awe. "You cruel. I like it." Kai said smiling. "I knew you would." Sora replied cheekily. Kai looked at her gently. "Erm… Sora?" He asked quietly. "Yes Kai?" Sora said, stopping to stare at the older Russian. "I... err… can I err... ask you something?" Kai asked, haltingly. "Sure shoot!" Sora said.

"Umm, God how do I say this? Um… Sora… I... err like you." Kai said finally, squeezing his eyes shut to be rejected. Sora looked at him for a moment before she placed a gentle hand on his cheek. She smiled shyly. "I like you too Kai." Kai sighed in relief and hugged her. Sora hugged him back and looked up, smiling. Kai looked down and asked, "What?" "You're blushing." Sora stated. Kai grinned cheekily and laid his forehead on hers. "So are you Yuago." Kai said, breathing in her ear. Sora shivered at the name (it means moon flower) and smiled. "When did you learn Japanese?" She asked. "Since I have Tyson Granger for a teammate." Kai replied. Sora laughed and she laid her head on his chest. Kai held her and they stayed like that, until Sora sighed and she backed up.

"Sorry, but we have a competition to win." She said, looking said to be out of Kai's strong embrace. "Hmm true that but let me give you something real quick." Kai said, feeling his courage rise. "But my birthday passed." Sora said, before Kai kissed her. She stood stock still in shock before she growled in pleasure and kissed him back. Kai smirked and broke the kiss. "Scratch that. I don't like you, Sora Getsuga." Kai said, looking down at a surprised Sora. "I love you." Kai continued. Sora looked up in shock and then kissed him. Kai returned it and spun her around. Sora broke the kiss and laughed. "Down boy. Come on. I need to teach you this song." Sora said. Kai sighed in resignation and followed his girl.

"Sun has set, moon has come please o little one, rest your sweet head and fall asleep, against tender starlight through the night. Please come out stars and dance for me. I would fall against the moonbeams and dance for you, for you. Rest your head on soft starbeams and cover yourself with warm moonlight. O to sleep we go." Sora started to sing softly. Kai smiled and hugged her form behind. "Keep singing." Kai whispered, his breath tickling her neck. Sora sighed in content and repeated the song. Soon Kai caught on and sang with her, their voices harmonizing perfectly. Sora sang the last note and then she looked out the window. She fiddled with the pennant Kai had given her and she sighed. "What's wrong Yuago?" he asked, looking at the girl in his arms.

"O Kai. I might have to fight to survive for a while. This dang pennant will kill me." Sora whispered. Kai spun her around to face him. "It won't hurt you Sora. I swear me and the other two will help you the best we can." Kai growled protectively. Sora looked sad for a moment before she hugged him, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Thank you Kai. I feel stronger already." Sora said, sighing in relief. Kai smiled and played with a loose strand of Sora's ebony black hair.

"Do you know how much teasing I had to endear with Tari today?" Sora said suddenly. "What do you mean?" Kai asked. "She found out that I liked you and o my god she would not let up for a straight fricken hour." Sora said, dramatically. Kai roared out laughing. "Are you two ready?" Tala yelled. "Yeah be there in a minute!" Sora yelled back. "Ready Kai?" Sora asked gently. Kai nodded, "With you, I'm always ready." He said.

Sora laughed and walked slowly away from Kai. Kai caught her hand and he twined his fingers with hers. Sora looked down and smiled. "I'm ready to face the teasing too." Kai said. Sora smiled wider (if that's possible) and continued down the hall. They walked into he living room to find Tala and Tari sitting on the couch, holding hands. They saw Sora's and Kai's hands and the both laughed and said, "Well it's about time!" Kai rolled his eyes and plopped down on the other couch, taking Sora down with him. Sora laughed and laid her head on Kai's shoulder. Kai's arm snaked wound her waist and held her close to him. "You two first." Tari said. Kai groaned but he nodded.

Both him and Sora struck out perfectly:

"Sun has set, moon has come please o little one, rest your sweet head and fall asleep, against tender starlight through the night. Please come out stars and dance for me. I would fall against the moonbeams and dance for you, for you. Rest your head on soft starbeams and cover yourself with warm moonlight. O to sleep we go."

Tala and Tari whistled. "That was good." The chorused. "You win." "You didn't come up with a song did you?" Sora asked. "Nope." /What you two were busy or what?/ Romani asked for Sora. /Sora, to your great predicting ability you are once again correct. They were making out./ Spike tiger replied. Sora started to laugh uncontrollably. "What?" Kai asked. "Nothing Kai, Bit beast humor." She said, still chuckling. Kai rolled his eyes playfully and then he got up. "Dad's going to be late so let's eat." "What'd ya make?" Tari asked. "The only thing I can." Kai said. Tala and Tari both said, "Oven baked pizza right?" Kai nodded and blushed in embarrassment.

Sora laughed again and then bolted to the kitchen. "Last one done dose the dishes!" She called out. Mad scramble to the kitchen. Sora ate fast but not as fast as the trio of Russians. "Ha seems you have to do the dishes again Sora." Tari said laughing. Raspberry. "Yea, pick a movie out ok. I'm hyped up on sugar thanks to miss tiger butt and I'm going to be staying up late." Sora said, taking their plates and cups. "Ok, Wall-E ok with you?" Tari asked. Sora looked puzzled but nodded. The tiger and white wolf went to the living room, while Kai hung back. He watched Sora move around, washing the dishes before he sneaked up behind her and wrapped her in a gentle hug. Sora sighed and leaned into his chest. Kai kissed her on her cheek. Sora smiled and closed her eyes in contentment. "Are you done yet?" Kai asked. Sora nodded.

The two went into the living room to find the other two starting the movie. Sora plunked down on the couch, with Kai as her pillow and watched and laughed at the funny movie. Sora's eyes started to droop and Kai had to carry her to their room. He smiled and placed her on his bed. He climbed in next to her and held her close. They both fell asleep in content. Both asleep in each others warm embrace.

Next morning…

Sunlight bright Sora awake. She sighed and turned around her eyes half closed. She didn't feel the warm embrace of Kai and h her eyes snapped open. "Kai?" She asked quietly. No answer. She groaned and shivered. She staggered out of bed and found a note for her tapped to the door. She read it and suddenly throughout the house was a terrible echo. "THAT BLODDY IDIOT!" /Mistress please do not over exert yourself./ Romani pleaded. "Did you bloody tell them where the compound was?" Sora snarled. Romani gulped and nodded. Sora growled and she bolted out of the room. "Tari wake up! We are going after those boys of ours." Sora said. Tari opened the door and smiled. She held a haversack and she looked ready to go. "How'd I know you were going after them?" Sora asked, smiling sadly. "Where Tala goes, I go." Tari stated. Sora snorted and morphed. /Climb on my back Tari and hold onto my collar. Watch the spikes ok./ Sora said. Tari nodded and jumped onto the massive furry body. Sora launched herself down the stairs and out the door.

Somewhere in the mountains…

Kai and Tala stopped short. "Did you get the feeling that our girlfriends our going to murder us when they wake up?" Tala asked. "Yes I did." Kai replied. They shrugged and continued to hike up the steep wall. "O Sora's going to murder you." Tala said. "Like Tari won't slaughter you either?" Kai retorted. Raspberry.

Kai peeked over the hill and then dropped down low. "It's the compound." He hissed at Tala. Tala's eyes widened in excitement and he peeked over along with Kai. They gulped at what the saw. There was a steel wire fence covered in barbed wire. Then a brick wall behind it, and a watch tower. They saw guards patrolling along the wall and standing in the watch tower, sniper rifles in hand. Kai heard the faint barking of guard dogs as well. "WE are so screwed." Tala sighed. "Not yet we aren't. We need Romani's help." Kai sighed.

/ At your service./ Romani said. Kai jumped before he chuckled. 'Hi Ro. What time do the switch out the guards?' Kai asked. /What time is it now?/ 'Around 3: 30 in the afternoon.' Kai replied. /10 minutes and then they go inside till dawn but the let the dogs out to patrol. Give me a minute ok Kai./ Romani said 'Err ok.' Kai replied. " What she say?" Tala asked. "Guards go in in ten minutes then they let the dogs out." Kai explained.

/ and those dogs won't be bothering you. I found an old friend of Sora's. Pike will let you two through./ Romani said suddenly. "Thank you Romani!" Tala said, once Kai relayed the news. A bell rang and they saw the guards heading in. Kai nodded and the duo moved silently down the hill in the failing light. The slid up to the front gate and they were met by a huge, slobbering, Rottweiler. "Pike?" Kai asked. The dog nodded and grunted.

Pike leapt up and the gate swung open. Kai nodded his thanks to Pike. Pike pawed at Kai's leg and walked off to the left.. Kai followed out of habit and watched as Pike cleared a path through some dogs that were advancing on them. Once done pike took them to the small central building. Kai petted Pike on the head and the duo slipped inside through a window. Tala kept a sharp watch from behind as Kai headed to the file room. "Keep a sharp eye out Tala." Kai hissed. Tala chuckled humorlessly. Kai opened the file cabinet and searched and searched for his girlfriend's file.

"Ha Eureka!" Kai said, pulling out a file. He sat down and leafed through it. "I know that, that, that, didn't want to know that, know that, ooooo look at this." Kai murmured to himself.

(Sora Getsuga, last of her family. The pristine Getsuga/Sugijima clan, one of the last samurai clans in the Japanese Alps. Has a special ability to communicate and befriend wild /viscous animals. Infused with the captured black wolf that haunted this mountain who, when we turned him into a bit beast, turned out to be a level fifty lord. She was nearly killed during the process and we had to stop. Recently escaped.)Kai growled and snapped the folder shut. "Man nothing. Ok Tala let's go!" Kai snapped. Tala saluted and they snuck back outside.

"Well hello boys. Nice of you to drop by." A sickenly familiar voice said. 'Click' a gun was pointed at each boys head. "Boris! I should have known you sorry son of a …" 'thwack'. Kai and Tala were knocked out cold by the force of the gun butts crashing down on their heads.

* * *

OMG! KAI HAS FEELINGS! in case no one noticed. Kai is a little out of character here. What is gonna happen to the boys? who will recue them?


	10. Shattered

I have permission by SmiffyizdaBest to use her character Tari for this story. This is my first story in a long series. Smiffy has part two. i have part 3 and she has part 4. Enjoy. BE NICE! FIRST STORY PEOPLE!

* * *

Sora snorted. /I picked up the boys scent./ Tari sighed in relief and fell off Sora's back. Sora sighed and lifted her bleeding paws to examine them. She had run over every single terrain for four straight hours without a break, and her paws were literally torn to ribbons.

"Here Sora. Eat some jerky." Tari said, holding up a piece of elk jerky. Sora took is delicately between her huge fangs and chewed on it ravenously. /Tari, you take a rest. I'm going to go scouting./ Sora said, swallowing her food, got to her paws and limped away, leaving a blood trail.

Tari shook her head. /What mistress?/ Spiked tiger asked. "Sora. She'd gladly die again for one of us." She replied. Spike tiger chuckled. /That is a true friend Tari. You never let her go./ Spike said. Tari smiled. /Tari!/ Sora suddenly said, spinning into camp. "What's wrong?" Tari asked. Sora morphed again. "The boys were captured by Boris!" Sora said, her eyes wide with fear.

Tari jumped up. "Are you sure?" She asked, tears pricking at her eyes. Sora stood straight, tears threaten to slip down her face. "Pike does not lie." "Who's Pike?" Tari asked. Said Rottweiler came hobbling into camp. He was a bloody mess. His left eye was gone and he was covered in rips and gashes that oozed sluggishly with blood. "That's Pike." Sora stated. Pike grinned and sat down cleaning his wounds. "He's fine but don't try and help him. The whole honor thing all boys have." Sora continued. Tari smirked and nodded. "So what happened?" Sora asked the dog. Pike stopped and actually talked. "They waited for them to come out the window and some of the guards brought them to their knees. That two toned boy, your mate Sora I believe, started to say something before my handler knocked both of them out cold with his gun butt." Pike said. Savage snarl courtesy of Sora.

"Why that sorry piece of crap! I'll flay him! I'll rip out his eyes! I'll castrate him!" She said, her eyes glowing demonic red again. She paced the camp slowly morphing to her wolf form. Only this time it wasn't her wolf form. It was bigger, her fangs sharper and longer. Her claws huge and making sparks fly as the ground on some rocks. Suddenly she stopped and threw back her head. She howled low and long, anger and hate ringing in her song.

/Blood night. Hate night. Love this deadly song. O it's a fright. Broken skulls and crushing blows, I sing this song to bewitch the souls. O come and play, enemy of this lord, I'm here waiting, o so patiently. Come come, no pain to you. Broken skulls and crushing blows, can you hear the spirits howling now? Bloody fight, and terrifying calls, come and play. We won't hurt you, that badly. Come souls sing with me!/ Sora 's song turned to a horrible howling. She suddenly stopped and she charged forward. /Pike! You take care of Tari!/ Pike woofed and he looked at Tari.

"What?" Tari asked. "The red head, milady, the one with Sora's mate, he was hurt badly." Pike replied. Tari stopped dead and looked at Pike. "How badly?" She asked, here eyes turning colors. "Bad milady. After the knocked him out, they beat him." Pike answered. Tari suddenly snarled wildly and she charged after Sora. Pike followed and he thought quietly to himself. 'I'm going to hell. I can't keep doing what Sora tells me to do.'

Tari suddenly couldn't feel the ground beneath her. Her hearing sharpened and her smell caught the scent of her friends. She slid to a halt and looked around. Nothing new except everything looked red. She looked down and saw paws. With sharp claws. /huh?/ She said out loud. She turned her head and saw a long tiger tail. /O my God! I morphed./ Tari gasped. Indeed she did. Tari was a huge yellow tiger with stripes. Her claws were sharp and her fangs were large. She grinned and charged after Sora, who was sitting calmly in front of the gate. /Took you long enough./ She said. Tari grunted and both of them jumped the fence. They were confronted by guards.

/Time to make some heads roll Tar./ Sora snarled and launched at the nearest guard. She easily snapped his neck and continued through the mass of guards crippling where she couldn't kill. Tari followed her example and they were soon in front of the guard building.

Both we panting and blood covered. /Ready to do some killing now Tar?/ Sora asked. Tari nodded, their blood red eyes gleaming in the moonlight. They ran back, turned and slammed into the building. The metal doors gave way and they were standing in the wreckage. They both paced forward, until Sora stopped and sent Tari to the right behind some crates. Sora continued to walk forward here eyes riveted on one corner. She heard a groan and bounded over. There at her feet was Tala. He was bleeding severely from his head and had massive bruises on his face. Sora sighed and dragged him to Tari. / Take care of him Tar. I'll be back./ Sora said and bounded along the back hall that led to the outside compound that was on the edge of a cliff. She stopped short as she saw the one man she hated with all her being. /BORIS!/ She snarled.

"Well hello Sora, my dear, so nice of you to come back to where you belong. " He said. /My life is not here you worthless piece of slime. I live like any normal human can!/ She said, thunder sounded and lighting flashed. O how a storm can come so fast.

Sora then saw Kai. At the sight she snarled like a mad beast. Kai was barley conscious, blood pouring from his temple and the long gashes on his left side. Knife cuts. Kai stirred and his red eyes focused dimly on Sora's fur. "Boris," Kai rasped, "leave her alone." Boris turned around and slapped Kai. "You're not in this Kai my lad. So shut your mouth." Sora snarled at the slap and she bounded a half a pace forward. /Turn and face me Boris. Just me and you./ she said. Boris turned and looked at Sora, a diabolical smirk gracing his face. He shifted the long knife from his left hand top his right and charged Sora.

Sora met him head on, literally. She leapt up at the last possible moment and nimbly sat on Boris' head before she leapt for Kai. She turned on her heel as she hit the ground and head butted Boris squarely in the chest. Boris fell backwards, Sora going with him, diving for his exposed throat. Boris thought fast and brought up his long knife, slashing into Sora's exposed chest. Sora hissed in pain and shifted her attack to Boris' arm. Her demon fangs going straight for the white bone. Boris snarled in pain and brought the long knife crashing down and Sora's shoulder.

Sora didn't flinch, not feeling the pain as the steel blade cut deep into her shoulder. Boris stood up and she shook her great head, trying to rip some muscle away from the arm. What she didn't know was that she was backing Boris off the cliff that is until she was standing on the edge, half on the ledge, half off, with Boris dragging her with him. Sora snarled, /Go back where you came from demon, and this time, stay there! Tell the devil, Sora Getsuga sent you!/ She shook her head one last time and her head came up, with a mouthful of bloody flesh hanging from her mouth. She staggered backwards and collapsed, blood pouring from her wounds.

Sora growled and staggered upwards. / Kai? Are you alright?/ She rasped. Kai nodded weakly. *clash* Thunder sounded and the rain began to fall. They heard pounding feet and Sora looked up to see Tari, still in her huge tiger form ad supporting Tala, standing in the doorway. /They made it./ Tari breathed a sigh of relief. Sora grunted in response and lifted Kai up, hanging from her teeth like a pup. /Let's go./ She said, taking a step forward.

*rumble* *boom* Sora looked wildly around before huge cracks showed up underneath her paws. She scrambled wildly, her claws scrambling to get a grip on the crumbling earth beneath her. She couldn't move any closer to stable ground, but she could save Kai.

/I'm sorry Kai. I love you./ She whispered. "What?" Kai asked. Sora threw him across to Tari and Tala, who were on the safe ground. Tari caught him and had to hold him back as he lunged forward in a vain attempt to save Sora. "SORA!" Kai screamed as he saw Sora tumble down the cliffside, her howl echoing his scream.

After a few moments, Kai stood up, tears cascading down his cheeks. /O Kai. We all loved her like she wanted to. WE won't forget her./ Tari said. Kai shook quietly, his hand straying to Tari's neck fur. Tari gently placed both boys on her back and she took them home.

* * *

bet you didnt see that one coming people! What will happen next? Only i know!


	11. Home is where the Heart is

I have permission by SmiffyizdaBest to use her character Tari for this story. This is my first story in a long series. Smiffy has part two. i have part 3 and she has part 4. Enjoy. BE NICE! FIRST STORY PEOPLE!

* * *

Tari's birthday…. (2 weeks later)

"GOOD MORNING BIRTHDAY GIRL!" Tala bellowed, with a… foghorn? "OWCH! TALA!" Tari yelped, leaping out of bed like a scared cat and hitting the floor. Tala laughed and lifted her up, spinning her around. Tari laughed and Tala laughed along with her, kissing her. "Come on. You father and brother are waiting for you downstairs." Tala said. Tari leapt out of his arms and ran downstairs.

"Happy birthday Tari!" Susumu said, hugging his daughter. "Thank you daddy." Tari said, returning the hug. "Happy birthday Tar." Came Kai's husky voice from his chair at the table. "Thank you Kai." Tari said, giving her brother a gentle hug. Kai chuckled weakly and returned the hug. His normally glistening red eyes were dull and he looked tired. He hadn't slept right for two weeks, waking up in the night with nightmares that took his breath away. He tried to look happy for his sister, but his heart still ached with the loss of Sora.

Tari enjoyed breakfast, which was pancakes, and then she dragged Tala and Kai outside. A snowball war ensued, with Tari declaring war against Tala. She fired the first shot and more shots were exchange between the two before Kai peppered both of them with his ammo. Thirty cups of hot chocolate and a load of laughter later (5 hours), Tari collapsed as 3:45 p.m. came around. "You guys win." She panted, her hands in the world sign for peace.

"Giving up already?" A voice asked. Tari nodded before she froze. "I know that voice." She whispered. "I hope so." The voice replied. Tari jumped up and she saw a figure at the end of the driveway. The figure had crutches and their clothes were in rags. "Sora?" Tari whispered. The figure walked forward and Tari saw their face clearly.

Sora was tired, bruised, cut, and had a broken leg., but she was right there. Alive and breathing. Not a ghost that was bewitching the trio's eyes. Tari leapt forward and ran up to her friend. She gave her a gentle hug before she stepped away and looked Sora in the face. *smack* That's for making us worry, especially Kai." Tari said. Sora laughed and rubbed the red hand mark. "I guess I deserved that." She said. "Yeah you did!" Tala said, grabbing his friend in a huge bear hug. "Tala, I would like my ribs to mend thank you." Sora growled. Tala let her go immediately and turned to the person next to him. Kai walked forward and looked Sora in the eyes. Sora lowered her head, and if she head her wolf ears, Tari bet that they would be slicked back. "Kai? I'm so sorry. I really am. Can you pleas…" Sora never got to finish her sentence. Kai grabbed her in a hug and kissed her. Sora dropped her crutch and returned the kiss.

Kai released the kiss and he looked down at the girl in his arms. "Don't you ever leave me again Sora? You darned near killed me!" Kai whispered. Sora stifled a sob and buried her head in his chest. Kai held her tighter, not daring to believe that Sora had come back.

Hours later….

Sora was drinking some hot broth, and watching in silent amusement as Susumu fussed over her leg. Kai was making pizza while Tari and Tala were looking for some bandages. "Uh, guys, not to be rude, but I set it by myself. I just need a nice bath or shower to clean up and I can tell you what happened." Sora finally said. Everybody stopped and plopped down in the kitchen. "Nope you can tell us now." Tari said, more like commanded. Sora sighed and leaned back. "Ok, lets see, I was falling….."

Flashback….

Sora looked around, earth falling into her eyes, and nose, making it hard for her to breath. She coughed and hit the ground hard, rocks digging into her back. She growled in pain and tried to lift herself up before she collapsed, a huge chunk of earth falling on her left hind leg. She howled in pain and struggled feebly as earth covered her body. She was in a small air pocket and she didn't want to over exert her hurting ribs. She snarled defiantly and slowly lost the air in her pocket. /I'm sorry Kai. I loved you. I loved Tari like a sister and Tala like a brother. I loved all of you./ she slowly stopped breathing and closed her eyes. He blue pennant glowed suddenly, filling her pocket with an eerie light.

Sora's eyes blinked open, an eerie white color now. She saw into a black room, pale golden light filtering into her eyes. Rashid's strong commanding voice sounded like distant trump. "You have unlocked your pennant pup. You're free." His voice faded and Sora found herself waking up alongside a stream. She groaned and tried to stand up. She collapsed, her leg screaming in pain. Sora growled and tried to stand again. / Stay put little sister./ a thin icy voice said. Sora stopped dead and turned her head. Tomi stood, there, his black fur shining, and a rabbit dangling from his teeth. /Big Brother!/ Sora cried.

Tomi laughed and dropped the rabbit at his sister's feet. /Eat little sister. Yuki has left to find her mate and cubs again./ /Hmmm finally she's at peace. Well brother, I am not and you are going to help me get back to Kai./ Sora stated, crunching on a bone. Tomi laughed and stood up. /Fair enough little sister. Come, Climb on my back and I can get you to your home in two weeks, as we are on the other side of the compound. The FAR FRICKEN side of it./ Tomi explained. Sora finished her rabbit and gingerly climbed onto her brother's back. Tomi gently started out at a trot, and he traveled nonstop.

Sora buried her head in the black fur and morphed into a human, falling asleep as Tomi started to sing.

/Through blinding snow and bitter cold, my heart beats like the drum. Hear that tattoo beat, through the darkness little one. Follow your heart and not your eyes, I'm here waiting. Always waiting. Here's where you live, right in my heart. Feel my warm of a thousand angels watching you little one. No need to fear thy trials a done and over./ Tomi started to hum and Sora fell into a bliss full sleep.

Tomi smiled softly, and his trot turned into a long gallop. /Gods, hear my cry. I have a fragile littermate. She needs to go back to her new pack and her mate. Let me have a safe journey and I shall let my soul pass to you as you call to it. By my blood I swear!/ Tomi cried, his silent howl rising in the silence, his breath making him look like a ghost. Tomi went silent, tears running down his face. He was sorry that he had to do this, especially to his little sister, but he had lived long enough. His live would have ended a long time ago had it not been for Boris.

He shook his head and continued his long trek, back to the place where he knew his little sister will be safe.

Break in flashback….

Sora took a drink of a hot drink Kai brought her. She coughed as she glared up at him as she coughed violently. Kai grinned and sat down again. Sora coughed once more before she rattled off again, this time two weeks later.

Continued flashback…

Tomi set her down and breathed heavily. "What's wrong Tomi?" Sora asked, patting the heavy damp fur. Tomi sighed and laid down. /This is as far as I can take you little sister. Don't worry, all you have to do is walk down the path and that should take you to the driveway of your home./ Sora got down, more like fell off, and looked Tomi in the eyes. "It's okay Tomi. May Rashid give you gold wings my brother." Sora hugged his neck and held it as the great wolf's breaths grew shallower and shallower until they stopped.

Sora laid the dark body down and covered it with snow. Tears flowed down from her eyes, but she continued to walk, stumble, and hobble her way down the path.

End flashback…

Sora closed her eyes in pain, as the wound of Tomi's passing was still fresh. Kai hugged her gently. Sora let her tears fall and then as suddenly as she started she stopped. "Tari, sorry, where are my manners? Happy Birthday!" Sora said, standing up and hugging Tari, as hard as her ribs would allow. Tari smiled and hugged her back. "/Couldn't bring a present but I got something for you. I'll give it to you without the boys around ok?" Sora asked. Tari smiled and nodded. Sora collapsed back in her chair and looked at Susumnu. "I sense you wan to tell me something Susumu-sama?" She asked. Susumu nodded and made the other trio go into the living room.

"Your leg Sora. You're going to have a permanent limp for the rest of your life." Susumu said slowly. Sora's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wha? How'd that happen?" Sora asked. "You and Tomi set your leg right?" Sora nodded. "Well, it was rebroken and the calcium built up faster then expected and, to put it bluntly if I may, your lower leg is completely twisted." Sora's jaw dropped. /Well that sucks./ Romani said.

Susumu left Sora to herself. As Soon as he left, Sora leaned back on the chair till it tipped over. *Crash* *Snap* "GOD FORSAKEN LEG! GOD YOU'D BETTER JUST SHOOT ME NOW!" The trio looked at each other before they looked at Susumu and asked, "What did you tell her?" "Nothing bad I swear!" Susumu said. "LAIR!" Sora yelled. Susumu chuckled weakly and ran up the stairs. Sora stormed/hobbled out of the kitchen and glared heatedly after Susumu. "Don't ask." She ground out. The boys nodded and walked upstairs.

Tari turned to Sora. "So?" She asked. "So what?" Sora replied stupidly. "What's my present?" Tari asked. "O that. Come with me, we gota go outside for that." Sora said, smirking like the devil. Tari gulped but followed the wolf outside. Sora stood on three legs, in her huge monstrous wolf form, her blue eyes glowing slightly red. /Thank God for music Tar. I heard this song a long time ago. I think you heard it to so feel free to join in./ Sora sat down on her haunches and threw her head back in a haunting howl that made shivers crawl across Tari's arms. 

/ Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody screm  
In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...

Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everbody scream  
In our town of Halloween!

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

In this town  
Don't we love it now?

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! /

Tari leapt at Sora and bear hugged her. Sora laughed and threw a huge paw around Tari. /Happy birthday Tari./ She said. "How'd you know that was the song I'd always listen to on my birthday?" Tari asked. Sora looked innocent as she morphed back. "All I'm going to say is a little bird and cat told me." Sora said, and hobbled as fast as she could into the house. "TARI IT WASN'T ME!" Kai yelled out the door.

Tari looked more confused as she stood there. Good god.

* * *

i do not own the song. Tari likes that song so i put it there. its from a nightmare before christmas. this is the end of the first installment of trail of paws. look at my sisters (smiffyizdaBest) page to read the second. i got the third i am working on now!


End file.
